


Karma is a Bitch

by SilentEvil



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Akabane Karma, F/M, Sadistic Akabane Karma, Threats of Violence, Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: You have caught the attention of a very outspoken sadist.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 343





	1. Chapter 1

It's the second month you have been in class 3-E. You are sitting by yourself eating lunch and all the sudden you see the smartest ass in your class..Karma Akabane approach you. Without inviting him at all he sits next to you.

"So I heard from a little birdy that you were into me." He said smirking.

"That birdy must've been drugged. I never said such a thing." You scoffed.

"No of course not. I mean why would you ever need to state the obvious?" He chuckles.

"You are so full of yourself Akabane-kun."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I am the perfect man and what's with the honorifics? There's no need for that. You are American after all."

"Just because I am American does not mean that I don't know how to be respectful to the Japanese like Akabane-kun."

"Oh no no my dear little simpleton. You are getting the wrong idea. I mean I want you to call me Karma-sama your god, your Kami or perhaps if you are the naughty girl that I know you are then you can call me Master. Infact I'd quite like that."

"Not happening Karma-kun." You blush.

"Hmmm. Your blush tells another story." He smiles as he strokes your warm cheek.

"It's just the heat." You say pulling away. "It's hot in here."

"Indeed it's about to get hotter. That is if you want it to." He says lowering his voice.

"What are you saying?"

"Are you really this dense? Do I need to spell it out for your feeble mind to understand?.... I like you."

"You're just messing with me." You turn away to stand up but he grabs your wrist firmly. 

"You feel that fear and excitment right now? I can see it in your eyes. I know what you crave and I can make it all real for you. Just give me the permission I need and I will give you heaven and hell all at the same time. Yes you heard me right, pain for pleasure." He lets go of your wrist.

You're trembling. "You're a crazy pervert." You leave him but he catches up to you quickly.

"Yes but more importantly I'm a sadist." He whispers in your ear as he bites and licks on it." Isn't that what you crave every night in your dreams about me? You know the ones that have you so hot and horny for me that you have to pleasure yourself before you can resume your day." 

You feel his hot breath in your ear with his very suggestive tone and you gasp and bite back a moan.

"We are at school." You say with a shaky voice.

"Then tell me to stop." He smirks pulling your chin towards him, forcing you to look into his gorgeous mercury colored eyes. "Tell me truthfully that you're not attracted to me and I will leave you alone. Simple as that."

"I'm not attracted..."

"Uh uh uh I said to be truthful. If you told the truth just now then explain to me why your face is so red. That's a lovely color on you by the way." 

You pull away embarassed. "Quit playing games. What is that you want with me?" 

"Thats a loaded question. So many things my darling. You will want them too. You know all those naughty things that have you aching and dripping for me."

Your eyes widen at his blatant vulgarity. "I don't have time for this." You start to walk away again and he stops you.

"Wait now...Hmmm.. How about we start it like this. Y\n I want you to be my girlfriend."

You look at him in shock. The hottest smartest guy in class wants to date you."You can't be serious."

"I assure my dear that I am dead serious but perhaps I should have done this another way." He takes your hand and leads you into an empty classroom and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" You ask as he pushes you backwards against the chalk board with you knocking erasers off the ledge as he pins you.

"Something that I have wanted to do since I met you." He presses his body firmly against yours, grabs your chin forcefully and kisses you. It's not your first kiss. You had a boyfriend in America before you moved to Japan. You split up after 3 months of trying to keep a failed long distance relationship. You are still friends and write to him every once in awhile. But Karma's kiss was unlike anything you felt before. You could feel his power as he pushed his tongue into your mouth pinning yours down. He tasted sweet and it made you dizzy. When you broke off to catch your breath he licked his lips and smirked slowly backing away from you. "Now then.. Do you still want to deny me?"

You took one look at him. It was too much. You knew he'd consume you if you give in to him. He was so intense. You had no words and walked to the door and walked away from him out in the hallway trying to regain your composure before you had to return to class. 

Unknowingly to you,Karma was smiling. He knew he had you.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrived in class nervous as hell knowing that Karma will expect an answer. Your heart knew you wanted to say yes but in your mind knew how dangerous this situation was. There was no doubting that Karma was serious about wanting to pursue something real with you. But that something was your very deep dark desires that he somehow knew that you have. That side of you, you tried to supress feeling you were not normal to want such things. However here is a man who just gave you an open invitation to explore them. 

Karma soon comes in sitting in his desk next to you and winks. You blush and quickly face the front struggling to hear Koro-sensei's math lesson. Soon you find yourself sneaking peeks at the crimson head beside you. Feeling his phantom kisses, you wondered what his lips would feel like on your neck. Soon after you shook yourself out of your forbidden thoughts, class was dismissed. All but Karma who was asked to stay behind by Koro-sensei. You took this as your opportunity to avoid the inevitable confrontation that you were not yet ready for.

As you walked passed the cemetary gates on your way home, you were startled by a voice above you. 

"It's about time you showed up. I was begining to get bored." Karma jumps down from a tree to land directly infront of you.

"How in the hell did you get here so fast? I left long before you did." You ask bewildered.

"Well that's easy. I'm an assassin remember. I'll always be one step ahead of my target." He says smirking.

You roll your eyes. "Well if you're not here to kill me then I should be going because it's getting late." You turn to go.

"You never gave me an answer to my proposal."

You stopped not facing him. He walked behind you standing so close you can feel his body heat. 

"I don't have an answer yet."

He places his hands on your shoulders and slowly massages you. "Why the hesitation? Don't you want me to fullfill those desires that you have?" You tilt your head to the side by instinct and leans in breathing softly on your neck.

"Karma?"

"Hmmm?" He lightly peppers your neck with kisses.

"Why me? You barely know me." 

He chuckles then suddenly bites your neck hard with his sharp teeth. You cry out. You did not expect him to be so harsh so quickly. 

"Your heart is racing." He whispers between kisses and licks against the angry red mark he left on your neck. "I know you enjoyed that and I know you want more. So stop denying me and take what I offer."

"I can't."

"Don't you want to be tied to my bed naked? Right now I'd have you there gagged and stuffed with dildos while a strong vibrator buzzes against your clit. You 'd be screaming, begging and crying through that gag..drool dripping all over your face as each orgasm is forcefully ripped from your body. I 'd be sitting in a chair watching the show with a camera in my hand so that I could have a record of it to enjoy later. When I feel like it becomes too much for you I remove the gag and smile while you beg me more. Look what I have in my pocket dear. I pull out two shinny nipple clamps just for you. You of course shake your head no at me and cry more. But that doesn't stop me and I place them on each nipple squeezing them tight to the point of the pain that you crave and you cum right there again screaming. You're getting too loud so I think instead of replacing the gag I think ill shove my hard cock in your mouth. If you suck me off well then maybe ill end your suffering and pull out one of those dildos just to fuck you in the hole that I choose real good before you pass out in my arms. Then afterwards when your body is so sore. I will massage every inch of you with warm soothing oils and spoil you with kisses. Showering you with love." 

He walks infront of you and kisses your forehead smirking at your shocked face. "You can think about that while you search your soul for an answer. Don't keep me waiting too long though." He walks away chuckling, leaving you gaping.

You nearly fall from shaking knees. "He's serious." You reach up to touch the bite mark he left on your neck.


	3. Chapter 3

That night while you were lying down in your bed you could not stop thinking about that intense fantasy that Karma had put into your head. A fantasy that could so easily become a reality if you would just say one little word. You decided to text him.

You: Are you awake?

Crimson Assassin: I am. What's the matter darling? Can't sleep? Do you need me to come over and relax you? 

You: No! Please don't... I just had a question.

Crimson Assassin: Ask away my love.

You: How do we do this if I say yes?

Crimson Assassin: Do you need me to link you to some websites?

You: No no! I mean is all you want from me sex?

Crimson Assassin: Silly girl. Of course not. I wouldnt ask you to be my girlfriend otherwise. You think that was just a front for our relationship at school? I assure you it's not. Is this all that is holding you back?

You: No

Crimson Assassin: Then what? Be honest with me. What are you afraid of?

You: Falling for you

Crimson Assassin: You already are but why does that scare you?

You: You're so intense. I feel like I will lose myself completely if I give in.

Crimson Assassin: You worry too much. Why not just try me and I'll show you how wrong you are. I only want you to lose yourself to pleasure. I want to help you become the best you that you could be in every way possible.

You: How so?

Crimson Assassin: I care about you. I want to help you achieve your dreams...not just your fantasies. 

You: So you want to be a real couple doing normal couple things like studying together and going out for cofffee?

Crimson Assassin: Took you awhile to catch on huh?

You: Ok then

Crimson Assassin: Ok then what? Is that a yes?

Crimson Assassin: Hello??????

(You decided to leave him hanging. Smirking you close your phone. You decided to give your answer tomorrow at school. For now you felt better about things after having that conversation with your soon to be Master\boyfriend.)


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as you arrived in class Karma was there sitting on your desk waiting for you. He looked at you expectantly.

"You have something to tell me now?"

"Yes Karma. I will be your girlfriend."

"Great then lets ditch class and go make out in the storage room." He says while dragging you out of the classroom. "Teach y/n and I are going to study in the library." He lies. Koro-sensei nods and you are gone.

He pushes you into the storage room and locks the door.

"Why did you lie to Koro-sensei?" 

"Relax...he's got some football game in England to go to. By the time he is back we will be exactly where I said we we'd be. Now kiss me." He says pulling you towards him as you crash lips briefly then he pulls back.

"Mmm cherry lips. I love it." He licks his lips. "Now for your punishment." He says as he finds a old rolling chair and sits down.

"A punishment? For what?" You ask gulping. You were not prepared for this.

"For leaving me hanging yesterday. You didn't think I'd let that rudeness slide did you? Now be a good little pet and crawl on your hands and knees over to me."

"But my knees will be red from the hard floor."

"Are you back talking to your Master already?" he raises a brow with a threatening tone of voice that made you shiver.

You lower yourself to the floor crawling slowly over to him. He chuckles at your humilation. He reaches in his pocket and puts on black leather gloves. "Good girl. Now then bend over my knee."

"You can't be serious. We are at school." 

"Are you disobeying me again? Do you need a harsher punishment? If you take this well. I will reward you well." 

You surrender fearing what harsh thing he might do. He's gonna spank me. Not a big deal right? You bend over him as he instructed.

"That's it now spread your legs wide." 

After you follow his order, you feel his smooth gloved hand rubbing your ass. "Now I am only planning to give you five smacks. However after I am done i'm gonna push this finger deep inside your cunt. If my glove drips after I pull it out then you get 5 more. Understand?"

Holy shit! You think to yourself. "Yes."

He smacks your ass. "Yes what?"

"Yes Master!"

"Good..now take off your panties. I need this to have maximum effect."

You shyly stand up and pull off your panties kicking them away. 

"Now move back into position."

You bend over your Master's lap with your legs spread. 

"Mmmm such a pretty shaved pussy. I'm gonna have fun fucking that later." He says as he teasingly grazes your nether lips before moving his hand over your bare ass. "Now then this will hurt you more than it hurts me. Be sure to count."

Smack! "1" His leather glove stung causing you to flinch and clinch your cheeks together. Another smack came swiftly hitting you in the same spot."2" You say as you struggle to keep from screaming. Smack "3" you can feel your ass heating up. 

"Mmmm your ass looks so lovely with my red hand print." He says and strikes you again.

"4" you count as tears start to spring from your eyes. Why is this simple thing so intense? You wonder.

"One more...or is it? We will see." He chuckles.

Smack! "5" you say as your ass burns like fire.

He rubs it for a few seconds. 

"Now then for the test. To see if you're a real masochist." He shoves his long gloved pointer finger deep inside you and twists making you moan. Then pulls out abruptly. He dangles the evidence in front of your face. A dripping glove. You shrink down in embarassment.

"Tsk tsk Look here sweetheart. Still want to deny you live for this?" He chuckles. "This time the strikes are going to be harder and swifter. Try not to scream. I'd hate for us to get caught being so naughty in school. Are you ready?"

"Yes Master." You timidly say though you weren't sure if you were ready for any of this.

The next swats came hard and quick just as he promised. By the end of it you were left a sniffling, quivering mess. You had to grip hard onto a nearby table to keep from screaming. You felt his errection pushing into your lower stomach through every strike. That caused you to thrust your hips into him involuntarily. This turned your crimson headed Master on so much. You didn't know the half of it.

"You did so well my love. Now it's time to give you your reward." He said thrusting a finger inside you and rapidly finger fucking you, curling his fingers upwards and increasing pressure until that tickle deep inside your belly makes you explode."

"That's it pet. Cum hard for your Master. Make your cunt squeeze my fingers as hard as you can inside you." 

And cum hard you did.Harder than you ever have. He knew exactly what you needed. He helped you sit up and embraced you on his lap while you catch your breath. He peppered your face with kisses and licked away your tears. 

"You did perfect." He compliments you.

"What about you?" You asked as you grinded against his errection.

He groans"Mmmm. We don't have time for that I'm afraid or else I'd fuck you so hard right now but then you'd be walking with a limp all day and we can't have that yet. Don't worry though. You'll eventually get this hard cock. That is a promise. For now though we should get going before we get caught."

You nodd. "So then what's your verdict? Am I a masochist?"

"Oh definitely." he says as he pinches and twists both of your nipples causing you to moan and lean back into him. 

"Mmmmm. I love seeing you enjoy pain like this. It will be so much fun putting you through the ringer. Seeing how much you can take. I have so many delicious plans that you will love and hate."  
He says as lets go of your nipples and helps you both stand up. He fixes your hair with his fingers and watches you slip back into your panties. As you stand back up he smiles and kisses your lips. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

That night Karma texted you explicit porn gifs of things he said he wanted to do to you. Things that made you quiver. He loved teasing you. Some of them were so extreme that they scared you but also intrigued you. Karma may be the perfect match for you.

The next day at school he put his arm around you pulling you closer to him when you walked anywhere. It seemed like he wanted the world to know you were his. At one point some class A idiots tried to bully you but they quickly left with their tails between their legs after Karma smashed a glass bottle and threatened their lives like it was nothing. He was certainly a force that could not be tamed. He got off on violence and action.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. My beautiful girlfriend can ask me anything." He smiled as he kissed your hand.

You blush a bit at the compliment. You will never get used to that.

"Why were you suspended? I heard you beat up a kid and put him the hospital."

"That's part of it. The truth is I got carried away defending some E Class kids before I was a part of it. I saw it go down and I thought it was the right thing to do but then the teacher who I thought would stand by me turned against me. I was so pissed off that I threatened him. The son of a bitch betrayed me after he told me he'd always be there for me. Thats why I jumped on the given chance to kill a teacher. I could take out all my hatred on him but of course I found out that Koro-sensei is one of the good ones and I can't hate him."

"Do you still feel that way about that other teacher?"

"Hmmm not really. After all it landed me here and I can't complain. Especially now that I have aquirred such a lovely pet." He winks at you making you blush. He suddenly pulls you in the opposite direction from your classmates steering you into an empty hall.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you questioning your Master's actions?" He teased you as you give him a look. He chuckles as he pins you against a locker. "It's just .....I've been staring at these gorgeous tits all day and I really want to suck on them." He says as he slides his hand up your shirt reaching his target. "Tell me y/n if I suck these hard enough will I get to taste your sweet milk?"

"That only happens if I'm pregnant." You moan as he pulls your bra down and licks your nipple.

"That can be arranged." He says with a mouthful.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." You reply while biting your lip. 

"Of course not. I was only kidding. Though I know I'd be a great father." He says biting down on your nipple hard before letting you go and covering you back up. "Mmmm tasty nipples....I want you to come to my house tomorrow night. I'll cook you some dinner."

"Karma-kun can cook? Wow aren't you just full of surprises."

"Oh my pet...there is so much about me you will learn." He kisses your forehead. "Then after the nice dinner, I'll take you up to my room where we can play."

"Oh my. I think I like that idea."

"Besides I owe you a punishment." He smirks.

"What? Why? What did I do?" You paled.

"You know what you did. You gave the wrong answer to that equation in class."

"You're gonna punish me for wrong answers in school now?"

"Mmhmm...I told ya baby...I'm gonna make you the best you can be. Perfect at everything in life like me." 

"Isn't a punishment for that a bit overkill?"

"Now now... don't you worry your pretty little head my pet. Remember your Master knows exactly what you need and tomorrow night you're getting it." He chuckles evily walking back to class.

The last punishment Karma gave you left you a sniffling, shaking, horny mess. You can't imagine what he has in store for you next.

Later that day....

Karma's POV:

"You and y/n seem to be awfully chummy lately. Did you finally convince her to be your girlfriend?" Nagisa asks me.

"You know it pal. She's perfect for me."

"Well I hope the poor girl knows exactly what she's in for with you. Does she even know how twisted your tastes are?"

"She knows a bit and she loves it so far. But she is about to find out alot more very soon. I have so many plans for my new submissive pet."


	6. Chapter 6

You ring the doorbell to the Akabane residence. You were nervous as hell. Tonight would more than likely be the night that you and Karma consummate your relationship. You couldn't sleep last night despite the texts he sent you warning you to get plenty of rest because you will need your energy for tonight. Now here you are barely on 6 hours of sleep waiting for him to come to the door. 

When he finally shows up he is wearing a tight black silk shirt tucked into black designer jeans with a belt standing there looking like a god. With his red hair shining in the setting sun nearly looking like a halo around his head. But you knew that this beautiful cunning creature was no angel. Karma was your demon master. Once you were finally able tear your eyes away from him to take off your shoes, he took your hand to give you a tour. 

His house was huge. It reminded you of what archaeologist's houses must be like. Full of priceless treasures and paintings from all over the world. It was no secret that Karma's parents were rich but to see the evidence of that firsthand was mind blowing. With countless tapestries adorning every wall. This place could easily be a museum. After the tour was finished he led you into the dinning room.

"Have a seat my dear and I will serve you dinner. I gave all of my servants the night off... I bet you were expecting a nice traditional Japanese dish but I wanted to mix it up by surprising you with Italian." He says as he lifts up a lid off of a dish in the middle of the table. 

"Wow is that Shrimp Scampi? It smells amazing! That is certainly not what I expected." You say while checking out the entrée.

"Of course not. I'm an assassin. You will never be able to predict my moves." He says chuckling while kissing the top of your head. "Now then eat up my darling. You will need your strength for what comes next." He says with a smirk that made your body involuntarily shiver.

Dinner was perfect...shrimp scampi, salad, and perfectly toasted garlic bread. Karma really surprised you. Everything was so delicious. He had even made a decadent whipped strawberry mouse for dessert. The two of you were soon giggling and enjoying each others company. While you were letting your food settle you sat with him on a big couch snuggled next to each other while he showed you all the embarassing pictures that he had on his phone of Nagisa and your other classmates. If anything embarrassing was happening then Karma was there to keep a permenant recorded of it. You had a short make out session before he took your hand and led you up the long staircase. "This is it." You thought as you reached the top. Nothing could prepare you for the events to follow. As you entered his room he turned to speak to you. 

"OK the first thing we are going to do is you are going to take this 100 question test that I have prepared for you. It varies in subjects ranging from Kanji to math. There are also Science and History questions as well. You will have 2 hours to complete the test. For every answer you get wrong... You will get one of these." He shows you a large bag of old fashioned wooden clothes pins.

"Clothes pins? Are you going to make me hang out your laundry?"

He chuckles "No, no my sweet naive little pet. Those will be going on you. See this...." He shows you a poster board. "This is a list of potential tender body parts that these lovely little clothes pins are going to pinch real hard. As you will see they are numbered 1 through 100. Each correspond to every test question. You see where this is going?" He chuckles evily. "I think setting this here will give you more incentive to get them right. Don't you think? Awww what's that look?"

"I didn't study for any test. I thought we were gonna...."

"Gonna what? I told you we were having dinner and then coming up here to play. This is the game we are going to play. Not what you expected? Of course not. If I become predictable then that would be boring wouldn't it? Try your best. Since I realize you have not studied, to show you that I am not heartless....pick a random number between 1-50."

"Umm...40?"

"Great...if you get under 40 answers wrong then I will let you cum tonight. If not then you will only service me tonight. Understood?"

You nod unable to process anything else. This was insane. What did you get yourself into?

"Good then. Time to begin. I wish you luck though it's going to be really fun for me if you fail, especially numbers 28 and 46. Especially when I whip get to them off. Oh sorry did I say too much?" He chuckles.

You look at the board in front of you. Number 28...left nipple...number 46...clit. Ouch. This is what you get for agreeing to date a sadist who is also a perfectionist.

_______________________________________________

AN: I choose not to give so many tags because I don't want to give anything away. I'll just say that Karma is a very tough Dom and there will be extreme sexual content and a degradation kink. Of course any play like this in the real world would require safe words, condoms ect....but this is fantasy and Karma likes to live on the edge. The next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Extreme clothes pin torture, flogging and very rough sex!

The test was ridiculously hard. You really sucked at math and Karma knew that of course he'd exploit that. That is why most of the test was solving math equations. You rushed through the last questions as time ran out. You began to guess. All of your teachers over the years have told you that you should never leave anything blank. You could get lucky and at least get some of them right. 

"Times up. Drop the pencil and stand up." Karma says suddenly startling you. "Now then let's see how well you did shall we?" He says rubbing his palms together in excitement. 

He sat down in your place at the desk with a red Sharpy. You bite your lip as you see him marking all your wrong answers with a big fat red X.

"Oh you were so close. Only off by one number. Too bad." He marks it wrong.

Next thing you know...you see a smirking Karma with a very red paper in front of him. He stands up taking the paper with him while you look on in embarassment.

"I had high hopes for you." He said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"How many did I get wrong?"

"I am not going to tell you that yet. But you will know by the end of this session....walk over to the bed and strip off every stitch of clothing that you have on. " He orders in such a tone that left no room for argument. He goes over to the bag and starts counting clothes pins quietly to himself.

You walk over to the bed and do as he commanded leaving you completely exposed. He walks over to you not even phased by your nudity.

"Now then be a good little pet and spread your legs wide placing both hands on top of your head. If you move them you will be given a much harsher punishment." 

You follow his directions without question again not wanting to make this harder on yourself. He fondles your body, pinching your nipples and then slowly slides his warm hand down your body reaching your cunt. He shoves two fingers roughly in deep while nearly causing you to lose your balance.

"My my it appears my slutty little slave is already dripping for her Master." He says while pulling out his fingers dripping with your arousal. He begins to suck on his fingers making you blush. "Mmmm such a tasty treat you are."

He then leaves you briefly walking over to grab an object you can't see.

"I think you're plenty lubricated for this." He says as he reaches between your legs rubbing a thick dildo up and down your slit. "Now brace yourself." He warns right before he shoves it in all the way to the hilt in one thrust. This causes you to gasp in shock like someone had kicked you in the stomach so suddenly. Despite the warning given, your body was not prepared for this.

Karma chuckles "Ah come on now that's only a measlely little 6 inches. If you can't handle that then how do you expect to handle my cock?" He says as he begins fucking you with it. All while being forced to keep your hands on top of your head. He thrusts in and out harshly for several minutes until he senses you on the brink of a powerful orgasm. Before you get a chance to he denies you your much needed release by yanking out the dildo so suddenly feeling like he had taken your entire womb with him. It left you feeling empty. "You can relax for just a minute." He tells you.

He then walks over gathering the clothes pins while you attempt to catch your breath. After a few minutes he returns to you pulling you close to him and kissing you passionately full of intensity before letting you go leaving you panting for air once again. You then realize how much you starved for his touch.

"Now then...shall we begin?" He asks so casually while licking his lips. "Place your hands back on top of your head and spread your legs." He reaches for the dildo again and shoves it back inside your cunt then backs away leaving it nestled inside of you. "Now these little babies may look harmless but they have quite a nasty little pinch which you will find out....... 37 times." He smirks. "Now here are the rules of this game: 1. You can cry out as loud as you want to. Your body can shiver and flinch, you can curse but you will keep those hands up on your head and 2. You will hold that dildo inside of you. If you drop it you will be punished. Finally 3. You are not allowed to cum until I order it. Answer if you understand?" 

"I understand Master." You respond shakily.

"Good....well now the first question you got wrong was #5. It was so easy. It's almost sad. The answer was obviously C. Oh well it looks like this little clip gets to pinch right here, just on the right side of your breast. Infact 20 of these are going on your tits including both nipples. It looks like 8 on your cunt not including the one on your clit. The rest will be down your sides and a few on your thigh. Aren't you excited? I know I am. You already have me hard with the thought it. After all I get to decorate your gorgeous body. Let's see how creative I can be shall we?" He chuckles.

He briefly kisses every spot before applying the clips that stretch and pinch your skin. You wince in pain each time he places one. He surrounds your tits placing each pin close together so he can be certain that he can fit 9 around your already sore tits. He sucks on each nipple. Soothing them with his warm tongue getting them hard. His hot mouth makes you moan in pleasure but you have very little time to enjoy it before he clamps down on each sensitive bud making you cry out in pain. It's much tighter than you imagined sending a burning sensation throughout your entire body. He flicks each one with his fingers making you scream. He chuckles at you. Before he kneels down to outline your labia. He places 4 on each tender lip. The weight of them drag it down and make them feel bruised.

"It's a good thing you shave your cunt otherwise this might be even more painful." He says before he spreads your legs wider teasing your clit with his tongue before placing the final clamp directly on your clit. You cry even louder. It's just too much. You could never imagine it being this painful. You slowly breathe in and out trying to endure it. "Beautiful." He says smiling while snapping a few pictures with his phone. "I think you are entirely too calm for your predicament I can make an adjustment right here to make it more challenging." He says as he replaces two of the clips so that you now have 2 clips pinching each nipple fiercely. Then caused you to gasp in even more pain. How could he be so cruel? You were already struggling. Tears started spring from your eyes. But through it all you could feel your cunt dripping down your legs and Karma notices. 

"My my look at the mess that you are making all over my floor. You are a little pain slut. If I were to place a bucket under you, I bet you would fill it by the end of this with your cum. Put your arms down now and shake your tits."

Red faced, humiliated and turned on you follow his command. Crying while the clothes pins seem to pinch even harder. Karma laughs.

"Ok you can stop....Hmmm none of them are falling off. I must have really gotten them on there perfectly tight. Tell me slut how do you feel. Are you ready for them to come off?"

"Yes Master please they are hurting so bad." You whimper.

He grabs a long flogger. "As you wish my pet. But before I begin this answer me. Will you try harder to get the answers right next time?"

"I will Master please let me cum." 

"Not yet. You have to earn that." He answers with an amused tone. "I have to say you are pleasing your Master very much right now. Seeing you like this...." He says as he adjusts his rock hard cock to emphasize his point.

Next he begins flogging every inch of your body until every clothes pin is swatted off causing you to scream and clinch the dildo tightly against your inner walls. The nipples took much longer to be snapped off. You cried with every hit praying the would. Thats when they finally did much to your relief. When it's over you are left quivering with tears. Karma tenderly praises you and kisses your cheeks tasting your tears before walking away for a second unbuckling his belt stripping off his shirt. The sight of him had you drooling. Sure you have seen him shirtless before countless times at school but this was different. This time there was a hunger in his eyes that you have never seen before. A hunger for you that made your insides twitch. 

"You made your Master very happy. Now get on your knees and tell me how much you want your Master's cock." He ordered and you followed begging him to fill you. To make you cum. "Do you think you deserve to cum?" He asked.

"Well Master you said if I got less than 40 wrong then you'd let me cum." You answer honestly.

He chuckles. "I did say that didn't I?...hmmm ..well then you best take out your Masters cock and get him ready. Though with seeing you this way....there will not be much need for prepping."

His cock is already impossibly hard. You unzip his jeans and let it spring free in all it's glory. Rock hard and swollen. You lick the tip. Tasting the precum. Just as you are about to slide it into your hot mouth. He yanks you up off your knees and pushes you face down on the bed ripping out that dido once again. He then makes you beg for your Master before quickly shoving his long thick cock in causing you to scream into the sheets gripping hard he fucks into you oblivion like a wild animal snarling while holding you down. He shows no mercy. Your screaming seems to encourage him to fuck you even harder. His grip on your hips is crushing and cruel. You know you will have bruises but none of that matters now. All you want is to cum. He reaches up and grabs your hair yanking your head back towards him. He kisses you roughly and desperately. Panting and growling he drills into you demanding your body to submit to his will.

"Cum now you fucking cock whore!" He commands as he reaches down with the other hand stroking your clit causing you to spasm and squeeze him tightly. "Damn you're so fucking tight. Cum again. Milk my cock inside you. Squeeze out every fucking drop. That's right you're my fucking cum slut and no one else's. This hole is mine to fuck!" He says angrily as you hear him enforce every word with a harsh thrust. Soon you feel every jet of his hot cum deep inside you and it sends your body into even more orgasmic spasms. When it's over he collapses on top of you not bothering to remove his cock. He kisses your shoulder. "Baby you're amazing. You are the perfect woman for me." He smiles. Both of your bodies are spent. After a few moments he pulls himself out. He helps you roll over onto your back. He spreads your cunt open fascinated by seeing his load dripping from inside you. "Look at the pretty creampie we made." He says proudly.

"Luckily I'm on birth control. Just don't take a picture of it please." You beg.

He chuckles and kisses you before grabbing a bottle of lotion on his night stand. "Don't tempt me." He teases while he massages your sore body with his magic hands. 

He spent 3 hours cleaning you up and massaging every inch of your body. Taking extra special attention to the most tender abused areas on your body. Nothing was left neglected. He kissed you and held you like you were the most precious thing in the world to him. This sadist loves you but he just can't say it yet. But through his actions you felt it.


	8. Chapter 8

That night you stayed with Karma in his bed. You never felt more comfortable in your life than you were while sleeping in the arms of your Master. Even while your whole body was sore and achy. You realized that you were aching for him. For some reason that thought thrilled you.

The next morning you both woke up smiling. It was Saturday so there was no school. Karma pulls you closer to him.

"I could get used to this...waking up with you by my side that is." He grins kissing your head.

"Mmm me too." You say lazily agreeing.

"What should we do today? Shall we play some more? Are you up for that? Or shall I give you more time to recover? "

"It depends on how rough you want to play. My tits are still really sore. You did quite a number on them last night" 

"Awww did I go too rough on them?" He says while kissing them. "I'm sorry pet......well actually I'm not. But you loved it didn't you? It made you cum harder."

"Yes. It was exciting for sure." 

"Good. I look forward to seeing how much your body can take before you break. But don't worry. I'll always take good care of you and put you back together." He says smiling before he kisses you. After he breaks the kiss he pauses to think before adding."Since you did so well pleasing your Master yesterday..how about we make today about rewarding you? How about I make you cum over and over and over again until you beg me to stop. Maybe I'll listen or maybe I'll keep you going until you lose your mind." He says laughing while peppering your body with kisses.

You shiver at the thought. "You really are that sadistic aren't you?"

"You know it baby. And you love that.... I think we should have breakfast first. I can't have you passing out on me after the first few rounds due to your lack of nutrition. Oh no no that just wouldn't be any fun at all......" He says in a sing song tone.

You glare at him.

"Aww come now pet what is that look about?"

"You're not planning another test are you?" You inquire suspiciously.

He chuckles. "Of course silly, but not the academic kind.....this time. You have my word. No school related talk today. Today is all about pleasure. More specificly how much you can handle and then some....Now let's get dressed to go downstairs and have our breakfast. Then afterwards. We can have our fun."

After breakfast Karma brings you up his room again. 

"I have to get a few things for our play time. Did I mention how scrumptious you look wearing my clothes? No? Well now I have so take them off. I want you to be completely nude when I get back." 

A few minutes later he returns to the very naked you. "Your body is so lewd. I fucking love it. Now get on the bed lay on your back and spread out both of your arms and legs out so that you look like a big naughty X on my bed..."  
After you comply with his instructions. He moves over you tying each hand and foot to each of his four bed posts. He then stands back admiring the sight of you so helpless before chuckling as he fetches a few items from his closet. He then returns showing you something in his hand.

"This is a Hitachi magic wand. I bought it just for you. It is a very powerful vibrator with 7 settings. I think that's the perfect amount of orgasms to start. Yes let's aim for 7 and then depending on how much you squirt...I might let you have a brief break after that before I fuck you or I might make you cum 7 more times after that to earn my cock. We will see." He shrugs so nonchalantly that it infuriates you.

He turns on the vibrator placing it in front of your face smirking. "Shall I gag you first? I have a feeling you might be too loud. Let's make this game even more fun." He says teasing as he walks away for a brief moment before proudly presenting you with a ball gag. He carefully places it inside your mouth and buckles it behind your head securing it into place. "Are you comfortable?" He laughs. "Of course you're not. Now you can't protest these....." He says bringing out nipple clamps as you look on in fear and shout out through your gag. He looks on far too cheerful to your liking. "Oh darling...don't worry ...I know what you are thinking but these won't hurt you...... as much. You see they go on as gentle as I want them or as harshly as I want them. Your nipples are so sensitive that I simply cannot neglect them and do you know what the really neat thing about these is? ....well I won't spoil the surprise. You will find out soon enough. For now I'll clamp these cute little buds down gently. Just a little pinch is all." He says as he clips them on your overly sensitive nipples. You groan at the sensation. "See that's not so bad is it? Just a small stinging.....now for the fun part." He rubs his hands together excitedly and then attaches a special harness around your waist with has straps that buckle around each thigh. 

"Hitachi will become your new best friend or your enemy....depending on my mood. I think since you two will be having a very close personal relationship for longterm we should give it a suitable name. Perhaps Cunt Destroyer is a relevant name since that's what it's sole purpose is. ....you'll think of him like a super hero....or a vilian.....hmmm well I'll think on it but for now...let's get the introduction going." He chucked as he places the vibrator into the harness. He then spreads your pussy lips open to allow the head of the hitachi to rest directly on your now unprotected clit. 

"Now this thing is going nowhere but where I want it." He chuckles evilly "Your job is simple now. When I hit this button like this......." He says switching it on low speed with his remote. "You will cum."

The vibrator was buzzing against your clit. It felt too good to ignore. You moaned through the gag causing you to drool all over your face. The first orgasm was a gentle one but then he turned up the speed to the second setting while leaning back in his arm chair watching you. You saw him unbuttoning his pants to pull out his cock smirking. Teasing you as he strokes it for you. The next orgasm came quicker and harder and soon after the overstimulation was happening causing your body to panic. Karma simply chuckled noticing your distress as he flips up the switch to 3. This is where you start screaming into the gag because if it wasn't too much already Karma showed you another remote and smirked. After your third orgasm he upped the game by turning on the nipple clamps. They started to vibrate. After the fourth orgasm you notice your nipples feel like they on fire. 

"Oh yes my darling....feel the blood rushing back into your nipples after you cum each time? It's beautiful isn't it? Mmmmm if you keep looking this hot I may just have to fuck you now......but no I said I'd wait until after 7......speaking of which.....here's 5." He chuckles menacingly after pushing the speed up. You are screaming deparately. The orgasms are too much. He let's no rest between each speed. You're not even sure if the orgasm gets a chance to end before another starts.

"Alright love. Here's 6."He giggles as he tortures you more. Your body aches from tighting muscles and quivering. It's painful. You went to beg for them to stop as you scream through the ball gag. You drool all over yourself. Six orgasms later...he hovers over you. Turning the vibrations back to 1. You struggle to catch a breath as he takes the clamps off and gag. He kisses you hard quickly robbing you of your deep breath that you wanted to take. He breaks it then grabs your chin forcing you to look at him. "Now my pet do you think you have earned my cock? Tell me how much you want your Master's cock."

"More than anything Master. Please I need you to fuck me right into this mattress." You beg despite being exhausted you needed his cock.

He laughs. "Be careful what you ask for my pet. You just might get it." He then unties your legs before positioning himself in front of you teasing your entrance with his hot and heavy cock. "Im going to bruise your insides this time. Are you ready my fucking dirty slut? Look how fucking wet you are. I think I could fist you easily right now. But that's for another time.....this time.." He says grunting as he pushes the head of his cock into you causing you to gasp. Nothing felt so good as this. He then sneakily pushes number 7 on the remote while you were distracted by your bliss. You screamed at the sudden surprise. Karma then chooses this as the time to plow you into the mattress just as you begged for and you couldn't stop cumming. Karma groaned every time your cunt gripped him like a vice through each orgasm. 

"You're really trying to milk me aren't you? Fuck!" He groans louder struggling to keep from losing composure. 

You have already lost yours feeling like you're gonna pass out from the painful orgasms being ripped from your body. Karma groans...he can no longer hold back as his hold on your hips get tighter. He starts ramming into you like a piston before flooding your cunt full of his hot sperm. There was no stopping it.You both cum together with you clenching his cock deep inside you feeling him throb before he finally let's go. He turns off the vibrator, quickly unties you and then collapses next to you. 

"Now that was fucking intense." He says breathless and smiling.

You then spend the rest of the day cuddling and making fun of bad Netflix movies.


	9. Chapter 9

While you and Karma were watching awful movies on Netflix, he couldn't seem to keep his large hands and warm soft lips off of you. Not that you had any complaints. He really enjoyed keeping you in a constant state of arousal. 

"Are you still sore?" He asked as he peppered your collarbone with light kisses.

"More like an aching." You answered as you titled your head a bit more to give him better access to your neck and shoulder.

"An aching huh? Why do I get the feeling that you have a double meaning intended for that word?" He asks playfully biting your ear. he whispers. "You insatiable slut."

His filthy words causes your insides to twitch. You knew you were getting fucked again. He turns your head gently to face him with his serious expression that catches you off guard. There was no trace of his usual fun loving humor. All you saw was a wild animal about to devour you whole again. He was wordlessly demanding your submission. You leaned in to kiss him and while you are distracted by locking lips and playing with his tongue, he uses the opportunity to pull his cock out of the slit in his boxers. You were far too invested in his hot kisses to notice. You loved kissing him so much. It was one of your favorite activities with him. Your crimson headed Master was so good at it.

He breaks the kiss . "Come here." Right as you straddle him he reaches between your legs and swiftly rips off the lace panties you were wearing easily in one quick flick of his wrist. You gasp in surprise. You were exposed in record time. 

"Turn around and face the TV." He says as he strokes his cock a few times making sure to bring it to maximum hardness. After you have followed his instructions he adds. "Now hover over my cock with your cunt. Line it up until the head just barely brushes your entrance." He waits for you to comply before he continues. "Good now when I say go I want you to impale yourself. Take all of my cock in one thrust all the way down. You will not hesitate. You will not let the fear of pain slow you down. You will do this to please me. You should be plenty wet for it. So it will not hurt as badly as it could. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." You answered. You knew this was going to hurt. Karma's cock was so thick and long and it's been nearly 7 hours since your last fuck. He was going to destroy you or force you to destroy yourself for his pleasure. Your legs shook. You had difficulty holding your position over him.

"Go." He commanded and you obeyed without hesitation gasping as you forced your body down taking him in balls deep in one quick motion. Once again your body was in shock from the intrusion. You heard Karma gasp too as it seemed to affect him just as much. That turned you on. "Don't let your body adjust. Keep riding me as hard and deep as you can go."

You were eager to please your Master. You knew he would give you the best reward. He thrusted his hips up meeting your downward pushes as hard as he could. He wanted to show you who owns you. "That's it you fucking slut you love it. Take my cock deep into your core. I'm gonna make you ache for me even more. I'm gonna destroy your begging cunt. Take the pain for me. That's right you are my slave and I will always punish this lewed body because that is what you deserve."

Karma grabbed a fist full of your hair yanking your head back as you bounced up and down riding his cock and squeezing it inside you . You bit your lip failing to keep from screaming.

"Don't you dare fucking cum yet y/n!" He warns as he feels you getting close. He thrusts up even higher fucking into you so deep that it felt like he was stabbing your cervix repeatedly. For you it was feeling so intense that you were so confused. You wasn't sure if you were feeling pain or intense pleasure. Karma was purposely blurring the lines between the two.

"Master please!" You beg with tears knowing you couldn't hold out for much longer.

"Stop. And quickly bend over the couch. " He demanded while cruely ignoring your cries for relief.

You stopped and got into position. Karma was impatient and slammed back into you before you could even adjust your pose. His ruthlessness should not surprise you at this point but your body was never prepared for his brand of sexual brutality. He plowed into you even harder than before. You didn't even think it was possible.

"Now meet my thrusts back as hard as I am fucking you. I want your cunt destroyed by the end of this. Cry for me. Make it hurt more." he said grunting as he continued pounding you harshly.

You did as he said making it nearly unbearable to hold back from cumming. You begged and cried through it all as Karma purposely forced you to slam back making the fucking even harder. Each time murdering your g spot. Your insides felt like a damn with so much pressure against it that it was going to break any second and when it does it's going to flood everything. You didn't need clitoral stimulation this time. The inner cunt torture by the self proclaimed cunt destroyer was already too much. You continued crying desperately.

"Cum now!" He dictates.

As soon as you start cumming you can hear his groans get louder and you scream squeezing his cock so hard that it hurts both of you. That sends him over the edge. He suddenly pulls out cumming all over your ass while he watches your cunt twitch and squirt cumming all over Karma's bare chest.You couldn't stop spasm after spasm and screamed through them. He watched in fascination as he continued to stroke his cock pulling out rope after sticky ropes of cum out of his cock while painting your ass white. After it was over you were both breathless. That was the most brutal fucking you have ever lived through. You felt like a true survivor. Karma the cunt destroyer was on another level of rough. He was a beast. When you faced him you broke down crying in his arms for a few minutes before regaining your composure. He knew you were just overwhelmed with the emotions that went along with this kind of intensity. You eventually calmed down.

"How did you ever get like this?" You asked after taking a swig of the offered cool water that he handed you.

"Every since I was a kid, I have always been aggressive and violent. I have been getting into fights since I was in grade school." He replied as he brushed away a tear from your cheek.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I suppose it could come from my father. He is not the nicest person to his business partners."

"I thought your parents were archeologists like Lara Croft and Nathan Drake." 

"That's just a hobby. Another reason to leave me alone for weeks at a time." He says bitterly under his breath. "Anyways.. When I was a bit older I started using sex for an outlet for my frustrations when I couldn't fight. The problem with that is my sadistic side scared the hell out of the girls that I had bedded."

"Imagine that." 

He chuckles . "Are you scared of me?" 

"Shitless." You responded honestly.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked already knowing your answer.

"Never."

"Good because I wouldn't let you go if you wanted to."

"Are you becoming a yandere?"

He smirks. "I suppose it could be considered that if you did leave me. After all you are mine. You have already accepted that. If you went back on that then it would devastate me."

"Surely not." You rolled your eyes.

"Are you really undermining my feelings for you? Are you really that bold or are you that stupid to not realize it?" He says angrily.

"Karma-kun..." You started but he stops you with a kiss.

"Look I'm not going to tell you petty little words. In time you will understand. Now let's get cleaned up and go to bed my pet."

Once again he cleaned you from head to toe and massaged your aching body. He inspected the bruises formed from his punishing grip. He made sure every inch of you was covered in kisses followed by warm massage oil. You yelped when he made his way to your sore cunt. 

"Did you know that you came so hard that you were squirting on my chest?"

You blushed a bit. "I'm sorry."

He slapped your cunt.

"Ow what the hell?" You complained.

"Don't ever apologize for cumming. I expect you to cum like that. I mean if you didn't then how will you ever expect to win my special fill the bucket challenge? Hmm? Which by the way you could have won easily tonight."

"You're so vulgar." You shake your head.

"And you love that." He says as he kisses your thighs one last time before lying down next to you. "Good night my pet." He kisses you before shutting off the light and pulling you into his embrace. You were pleasantly numb but you knew you would be very sore tomorrow. "He might kill me but it will be worth it." You thought before falling asleep. 

AN: Thank you for the support of my readers. I apologize this chapter took me so long to get out. I heard there was this crack down on the net about using underage characters in fan art and fan fiction. I think it should be noted that in my story these characters are aged up to 18 even though in the actual show/manga they are much younger. However there are many sexual undertones shown. The same goes for most anime. Still for argument sake they are 18 year old seniors in high school.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. More will be added soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The softer side of Karma?

Karma woke up before you enjoying watching you sleep so peacefully but after about 30 minutes of just staring at you, he was getting bored. He wanted to play. So he decided it was time to give you a nice wake up call. He smirked as he dove his head under the covers and got into position while gently pulling your legs apart. You were in such a deep sleep that you had no idea what he was up to. Next he quietly spread your pussy lips open and began flicking his tongue on top of your exposed clit like a snake. You started to stir just slightly. He continued on to teasing your hole by circling his tongue around it and just barely penetrating you. At this point you moaned in your sleep. He held you down to suck on your clit. Your breathing got heavier and you tried to squirm but he prevented it. He very carefully pushed his long pointer finger in you slowly to find his favorite spot. He found it pretty easily and began to lightly scratch at it. He knew that he made you sore and sensitive last night. It wouldn't take much to get you to cum. He resumed sucking and licking your wet cunt amused with your moans getting even louder. He smiled right before rapidly tapping at your g-spot and then he sucked harder on your clit. That did it. You suddenly woke up realizing that you were cumming and you were trying to squeeze your thighs together but of course Karma wasn't allowing you to move. 

"Karma-kun!" You shout as he brings you another orgasm forcing you to grip the sheets. He was relentless until your legs your legs started shaking from overstimulation. He finally backed off crawling up your body.

When you came down you saw his red head popping out from under the covers that were laying across your chest. He kisses you smiling. You could feel his hard cock against you. You half expected him to shove it in you again but he didn't.

"Good morning pet." His grin is so cute. 

You grab his ears and pull him in for another deep kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue. His hums in appreciation started turning you on more. After you break apart for breath you stare at him in awe. The sexiest man in the world right now is your Master. How could you be so fucking lucky? 

"Good morning Master." You greeted in a blissful daze.

"I know that look. I am not going to fuck you today. I think your cunt needs a bit of time to recover don't you?"

"I know but I can't help but ache for you."

"Be careful now. You know what happened last time you said that to me." He warns.

You pout and he chuckles at your expression. 

"Come on let's go get some breakfast before I end up fucking you raw again. We need to focus on something else for a bit. How about we get dressed and go out for breakfast?"

"Can you fuck me gently this time?"

"My my y/n.... are you really wanting my cock that badly?" He asks.

You nodd causing him to climb on top of you. He wastes no time positioning himself between your legs to slowly enter you. He then gives you your wish. You gasp not expecting it to hurt this much as he stretches your tender walls. He pauses while seeing your reaction. You were much more sensitive inside then you thought.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks in genuine concern.

"Yes please. " you said with determination. You craved being this close to Karma. then pulled him tightly against your chest. 

Karma fills you up all the way and then slowly starts to move in and out while kissing you. He was so gentle that it felt like a massage to your abused insides. It was starting to feel amazing. The combination of his hot kisses and his slow fucking made you lose yourself to pure bliss. It didn't take long before both of you reached your climax. You held each other tightly kissing deeply. You loved the feeling of your beautiful Master's cock throbbing inside you as he was filling you up. The look in his eyes was pure passion. If your heart could sing it would. He stuffed you again with his sticky warmth. You savored each grunt with his back and shoulder blades tensing up through each spurt. Finally with one last kiss it was over. Karma very slowly pulled out his softening cock before rolling off of you. Both of you were feeling relaxed. You could feel the hot puddle of mixed cum collecting beneathe your ass cheeks. 

"Now then... are you sated yet?" He asks while catching his breath.

"For now. " You smile making him chuckle.

"I suppose I will have to bring out Hitachi the cunt destroyer?" He threatened.

"No....." You shivered a bit at the thought.

"A good Master allows his pet to rest. " he says kissing your forehead. "Come on. Let's go have breakfast."


	11. Chapter 11

After a delicious breakfast at a local restaurant you and Karma reluctantly say good bye to each other. You both knew you would see each other in school tomorrow but after this weekend of indulgence, debauchery, and intense passion, it was difficult to walk away. There were many more kisses to enjoy but you wanted more. Maybe you were the insatiable slut that Karma had mentioned. Of course he loved that about you. Your stamina was incredible. That is part of why you and Karma were such a perfect fit.

When you arrived home, you felt like a new person. Everything around you seemed so unfamiliar. You decided to sit down and relax with a cup of tea before jumping into the shower. You decided on a nice Lavender and Orange blend from Tevana. Which happened to be one of your favorites. The warmth of the liquid soothed your sore throat caused by many hours of screaming out Karma's name. You had actually lost count of how many screaming orgasms that your crimson headed Master gifted you with. One thing was certain...he is exceptionally talented with every part of his body. For being as young as you both are, he seemed to have so much experience. He mentioned other girls but a number was never mentioned. None of it really matters though because you knew without any doubt that he was all yours now. The thought made you feel happy but also a bit nervous. He is so unpredictable. You know that being with him will be a daily challenge in every way imaginable. In one weekend he put your body, mind and soul into such delicious torment. This is only the begining. Who knew life could be so exciting? 

As the water cascades down your body all you could think about was Karma. You were craving his touch again wishing he was behind you. You tried to shake it off and concentrate on finishing up your shower. Which you did but it took some effort.

Later, after you dried yourself off you stood inspecting your body curiously in the mirror. You were covered in finger mark bruises, bite marks, a few scratches. Each mark on your skin represented your Master's touch. You slipped on thin robe and smiled at the thought. It gave you a strange feeling of comfort and assurance. Perhaps it was because it was tangible evidence that this weekend was not just a wild erotic fantasy but it was all very real and happening.

You sat down on your nice comfortable sofa and attempted to read a short novel but it failed. You could not focus or comprehend what you were reading. You were not even viewing the words. Instead you kept replaying in your head the days of the most intense weekend of your life. You were proud that you made it out alive. You had to be tough to endure everything that your favorite assassin put you through. You deserve a medal. But somehow you knew this was only level one. That thought excited you but also terrified you. You had no idea what to expect from this relationship. Karma would always keep you on your toes and not just sexually but mentally as well. A weaker human would crumble under his pressure. How could someone so young be this powerful? Just then a text popped up.

Crimson Assassin: Hey love, I won't be in school tomorrow. My parents just arrived expecting me to run some errands for my father.

You: Are you serious? Is that why you skip school all of the time?

Crimson Assassin: Those reasons vary. Trust me, if I had a choice I'd much rather be with you attempting to assassinate the space octopus. And for you.....well you have no idea what I was planning for you tomorrow. If you knew then you probably wouldn't be so eager to see me.

You: You planned to torture me in school again? Is this gonna become a habit of yours?

Crimson Assassin: Possibly, You know I can't get enough of that pitiful expression you make. It just get's me oh so excited! I can't afford to distract you from your important classes but you can spare art class right? I mean who cares about art right? Unless of course it's the beautiful art of torture. 

You: You can't be serious! Karma you really are a demon!

Crimson Assassin: An incubus to be more precise baby. I have to go love. *kiss kiss* I will see you soon. Be smart and take this break wisely.

Before you can respond he quickly signs out of messenger. What the hell did he plan for you? Now you were nervous. Your bravado from earlier has been shaken. Can you really handle the tornado named Karma Akabane?

Karma's POV:

I finish up texting y/n and now I'm laughing. I just know that she is driving herself mad by trying to figure out my sinister plans for her at school. Fortunately for her that will have to wait but when I see her again...oh she's in for a nice surprise. Hehe I can hardly contain my excitment! Oh oops I'm starting to drool. I hear a knock on the door.

"What's got you smiling so big? It's either a girl or you humiliated Asano-kun again." My dad says while studying my expression.

"Heh I'm still giving Asano time to heal. My last assault did a real number on him. I don't intend to kill the poor boy."

"That's good to know because you know that I'd never hear the end of it from his father if you caused his son permanent damage."

"No worries Pop. You know if I break my toys that I am an expert at fixing them." I smirk.

He ignores that statement and asks "Is that what this girl is?"

"Hmmm... it's too early to tell but I think she is possibly unbreakable. "

"Well for her sake I hope that's true. Now then are you about ready to head out?"

"Yeah give me a few minutes and I'll be right down."

My father nods and leaves my room. I run a comb through my hair and slide on my black leather gloves. I smile to myself remembering the last time I wore them. Mmmm..Her beautiful red ass....those tears, that lovely voice she makes when she's desperate to cum but holding back. I shake off those lecherous thoughts. I'll revisit them tonight. Right now I have work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I may go a bit cliche' and dark here but we are about to see another side of Karma. One that I personally think makes total sense. Let's just say that he has a natural talent for negotiations and torturing people and I want to explore that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind this turn of events. Here is another side of our beloved Karma-kun.

Karma's POV:

Moments later I walked into a crappy pawn shop that reeks of old cat urine. I cringe up my nose.

"Honestly Kohta how in the hell do expect to have respectable customers when even I can barely stand the stinch of this place? "

"Karma-kun what brings you slumming around with us lowly folks?" He asks nervously ignoring my question.

"Oh you know how much I love wasting my valuble time with you Kohta. I know your waste of space brain surely remembers our last visit. As I recall during your beautiful beating you swore to me that things would change. Well obviously my father isn't satisfied with these subtle changes and has sent me to make his demands a bit more clear. "

I grab his collar and shove him against the wall.

"You know I never pass up the opportunity to satisfy my bloodlust. Which you have barely got to experience yet but you will soon...Actually you know what? I am in an exceptionally great mood. I had the most incredible weekend so I am feeling hospitable today as a result of that. Don't you feel honored? You should. Now I am going to genously present you with two fabulous choices.You can either A..take a merciless beating like a man or You can B...cry like a bitch tied to a chair while being forced to watch me fuck your sweet wife. So which is it gonna be? Time's ticking...." I tap my watch.

"Please Karma-kun I'll get you the goods. I just need another week please! Please leave my wife out of this!" He begs like a pathetic peon.

"See now that's what I like. An honorable family man not willing to throw his wife to the sharks to save his own skin. Good choice."

I punch him hard in the stomach. As he topples over I grab a fist full of his hair and bring him up to eye level.

"Now pay close attention Kohta. I will not warn you again. You have until friday. If I leave here again empty handed then your sweet Yui is gonna get a hell of alot more than just a mouthful of my cock and just so you know it will be far from gentle. Do you understand? I will not give you another choice."

"Yyes." He stutters. 

I let go of his hair.

"Good then. I'll see you on friday so you better have everything ready for pick up. And don't even think about trying to leave town or I'll easily track you down. Second thought go right ahead...I could use the sport." I chuckled and patted his cheek. 

"If your eyes go any wider they might just pop out of your head. Wouldn't that be amusing to see? You look like a goldfish. It's quite pathetic actually....and oh yeah clean up this fucking place. It's a disgrace. You should be ashamed. Ciao for now!" 

I let go of him and turn to leave returning to my father. 

"How did it go?" My father asks.

"The shipment will be ready on friday."

"Excellent. What method did you use?" 

" Well I find that nothing brings a married man faster to comply than to threaten to rape his wife. Of course little does he know that I was bluffing. I'd never do such a vile thing." I report proudly.

"I taught you well. I think by next year you can take over and I can finally retire."

"If I decide to put going to a university on hold I might consider it."

"Oh come on now Karma. You know as well as I do that you were born for this life. I've seen that crazed look in your eyes when you get to exercise your authority with violence. You will never be normal son so why would you try to pretend you are? Think of everything you have already accomplished."

Later I thought...

My father had a good point. There was nothing that I loved more than to see that look of pain & fear on my victim's face or even on my lover's face. Both had the same effect on me. Yes I am that fucked up. I accepted that years ago. Will y/n accept me for who I truly am? I wonder. Nagisa told me to tell her everything. Perhaps in time I will for now though ....

"Time to work." I said outloud while I smiled sadisticly down at a bound & gagged man that I just loaded into the trunk of my dad's car. I checked my pockets for the wasabi and hot mustard. "Oh yeah this is the life." I said outloud smiling brightly as I showed my latest victim his fate. He looked confused. He must be new for him to not know my spicy reputation but he would soon learn. 

My father's men pulled him out of the trunk and led him to a basement in one of my father's many buildings. He always assigned me to do his dirty work. He never could match my natural talent for persuasion. This guy was a snivling baby and I hadn't even begun. He was tied down to a large table.

"Aww what's wrong? Did you make a wrong turn somewhere? Perhaps this all could have been avoided if you had not of stuck around spying on dangerous people and by dangerous people I actually meant me." I grin.

I rip off the silver tape from his lips.

"So word is your boss is a very bad man. He has been up to no good. I mean really...human trafficking and organ harvesting in my father's territory? You look shocked. Of course we know about it. Why did you think so much of your product has gone missing in recent months?"

"Please I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a reporter."

I laugh.

"You poor soul...it's pathetic. I can tell you're a newbie at this. It's a shame really that you won't have time to learn this game better because you're about to lose and by that I mean your life. Are you just going to sit there and cry or are you going to tell me the truth? Come on now. You know you want to." I taunt.

"Please I don't know anything! Please don't kill me!" he pleads

"Oh don't worry I am not going to kill you. I have far more interesting plans for you. "

I hold up the wasabi and hot mustard with an evil grin.

"What do you plan to do with those?" He looks on in fear.

"Just a little something I like to call flaming nostrils or in your case also flaming eye balls....and maybe even flaming dick. We will see what kind of time we have first." I lick my lips to taunt further.

"You're a fucking psychopath!" He screamed at me.

"You noticed that too huh? I suppose It's getting harder to hide it but you know what brings it out more?" I questioned him.

I grab his hair and yank his head back.

"No answer huh? Well then I'll tell you. It's fucking sick scumbags like you. Instead of being a respectable gangster dealing in guns and drugs you choose to take unwilling people and sell them for sex and harvest their organs. You tell me which of us is the worst of the psychopaths ....You see I own my nature. Infact I'm quite proud of it, but you can't even fucking admit what you are!"

I punch him in the face and watch him cry while I replace the tape over his mouth. I open the packets of condiments. 

"Now then....let's get this party started."

I smile and squirt a nice amount of hot wasabi up his left nostril first. Relishing in his muffled screams. I then follow up with the other one. 

"That looks painful." I say as I grab another two packets and squirt more of it into each eye ball while his screaming gets louder .

"So I've heard that if I leave that in your eyes for too long that it might cause blindness but I haven't really let anyone live long enough to test that theory......now if you shut up your screaming and crying like a baby for just a minute and listen to me. I can either add flaming dick to your suffering or you can tell me where your boss is hiding and we can end this."

I hear him trying to talk. So I rip the tape from his lips.

"Ahhhhhhh my face is on fire please!!! Stop this! My eyes are burning!!!!! You bastard!!!"

"Then tell me what I want to know. And this will end quickly."

"He's in a place outside Kanagawa!!! A blue building right next to the road. Now please make it stop! There are armed guards everywhere. You will never get in."

"Huh..that's what you think. Great job. You should be proud now your sacrifice will not soon be forgotten."

"What do you mean? You said you wouldn't kill me!"

"Of course not. I'm not a ruthless murderer like you. I'm not going to kill you. But scum like you can't be allowed to live. I can't have you roaming around in Japan terrorizing more people. You have been so helpful and I appreciate that but this is goodbye...... Han."

One of my father's men finished the job and shot the man in the head. I felt a sense of overwhelming satisfaction. One less inhumane bastard off the street. More lives probably saved. Pops was right. I was born for this.


	13. Chapter 13

You was at school catching yourself sigh while staring at Karma's empty desk. Math was such a boring subject without him. The blue haired boy next to you noticed your displeasure.

"Don't worry he will be back tomorrow. He had some umm.. important things to do with his dad. I'm sure he told you right?" Nagisa asks.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah he said he had to run errands or something."

"Yeah...so how was your weekend? You kinda missed covering a couple of bruises there." He motions to his neck.

You blush and your eyes widen and Nagisa laughs when you start panicking.

"Oh don't worry. I know Karma better than anyone. Your secret is safe with me but uhhh maybe you should ask Rio for some make up before Koro-sensei notices it."

"You know as well as I do that if I go near Rio with this she will interrogate me for hours. Probably worse than Koro-sensei would. I guess I missed a few spots. I definitely don't need Koro-sensei to know about this. I don't imagine he'd understand."

"You're right about that. I don't even really understand that well. I mean I know Karma's side of it. But what do you get out of it?"

"I can't put that into words but it's more than just a thrill."

"You love him don't you?" 

"I believe I do. I mean I might." You admited.

"Then that is all you need to know. Karma is complicated but I think you are the only one who will really accept that."

"Well she does a great job of it so far." Says another voice.

"Oh my god! Karma!" You say turning around and jumping out of your seat to hug him tight.

"Nagisa how long has he been standing behind me?" You ask with suspicion.

Nagisa smirks innocently and shrugs...that little shit.

"Long enough to know that you might love me." Karma says with a sexy smile making you blush. 

"It's too bad you missed art class." You smirk.

He raised a brow. "Oh well that's fine. There is always tomorrow and I am looking forward to it." Smirking at you while pointing a gun at Koro-sensei while he is distracted with the blackboard.

Karma shoots and Koro-sensei easily dodges and turns around.

"Hehe just keeping you on your toes teach." Karma states in an arrogant tone as he puts his gun down.

"Yes and you should look at your toes Karma they are quite lovely." Koro-sensei says cheerfully giggling while holding up nail polish.

Karma looks down at his now bare feet frowning in a surprised blush when he sees his toe nails painted in lavendar and gold shades alternating each toe. You laugh at his expression after Koro-sensei resumes the lesson. You give a quick peck to your Master's reddened cheek before returning to your desk.

A few minutes later he discreetly places a piece of folded paper on the corner of your desk. You eye him warily before accepting it. You slowly open it to read the words. "Is my slave's cunt dripping right now?" You look over at him slightly flushed while he returns the look grinning from ear to ear. Then you read down further. "I should punish you for having such impure thoughts in math class. Learning is fundamental you know." He smirks and places another note on your desk. You open it..."Maybe I'll let you ride my long fingers after class if you can solve the equation that is on the board." You look over at him and he nods slightly and holds up two fingers to tease you. A promise of what you can have if you get the answer right. You wanted what he offered. So you smiled at him nodding showing you accepted his challenge.

After class Karma took your hand and led you outside behind a small abandoned building on campus. As soon as you stopped he pushed you against the wall feverishly kissing you. With no hesitation he drifted his hand down your body reaching under your skirt and pulling your panties to the side. Ready to give you what you earned from him. He then plunged his two fingers inside you and hmmed in appreciation breaking the kiss when you whimpered. 

"That's a good pet. You are soaking wet for me. I may have to fuck you right here." He whispers as he finger fucks you deeper.

"Oh god Karma please. I need you so badly." You cry out. 

"Likewise darling but for now I want you to squeeze my fingers inside of you. Try to force them out. "

He then angled his fingers to flick at that bundle of nerves deep inside you harshly. Before you could scream he tugged you against him kissing you hard swallowing every sound you made as you climaxed all over his fingers. He had a talent for making you cum quick and hard.

While he kept you busy sucking his fingers clean, he slid you onto his cock thrusting into you about ten hard thrusts before pulling out. He struggled with tucking his hard cock back into his pants before sighing. It was only a tease but it felt so damn good. He pushed the little h/c strand out of your disappointed face. You wanted so badly for him to keep pounding you against this wall.

"I'm sorry pet there's not enough time. You will just have to deal with a taste for now. But don't fret. I'll definitely fuck the hell out of you later." He says licking his lips.

He spots Karasuma out of the corner of his eye and grabs your hand swiftly to lead you back to class undetected.

You walked home alone after school. Karma said he had something to do. So he couldn't walk with you. When you arrived home you found a small pink box sitting on your bed with a card on top. Curiously you open the box and gasp when you find a tiny red egg shaped thing inside.

"Is this what I think it is?" You ask yourself outloud.

You read the card.

Y/n,

Here's a little present I got just for my special pet. I want you to push this up inside your cunt before you leave for school tomorrow. It shouldn't bother you too much if you don't squirm or if I don't flip on the switch. Which of course I will not do until art class. I can't wait to see your face when you are fighting back multiple forced orgasms. Trying to keep quiet. It's going to be so much fun. But to make the game even more fun I forbid you to wear panties at all tomorrow. If you disobey me then of course I will have to punish you severely. You will not like what I have in mind this time. I have been dying to see what the effects of putting wasabi on your pussy would be. Either choice you make I will be pleased but I'd advise you to take the less painful route for your sake. I am so looking forward to this. See you soon.

Kiss kiss,  
Your Master

Oh god what did you get yourself into? Is he serious? Ugh of course he is. He is your sadist. He lives to watch you suffer. Tomorrow is going to be a challenge. One thing is for sure, no wasabi for you. No way in hell. Not this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Of course you couldn't sleep. You were nervous as hell about tomorrow. You tried fixing yourself some sleepy time tea but it failed. You tried reading but you couldn't concentrate all the words on the page blurred together into a illegible mess. You tried watching ASMR videos on YouTube. You finally found one from a young British lady who successfully lured you into a deep sleep with her soothing voice. 

The next morning came too soon. You were not ready to begin this day. But you took a quick shower and got dressed leaving off your panties before you stared at the purple object in the box. You had no idea how powerful it would be because Karma has complete control. So you had no way to test it out. You laid down on your bed with your legs spread breathing heavily as you slowly push the object inside you as deep as it will go. It had a short string attached to it similar to a tampon so that you can easily pull it out. As you sat up you could feel it shift inside of you seeming to nestle itself in you even deeper. You panicked. Sitting all day with this thing pushed up inside of you at school is not going to be comfortable. Every move you made caused you to bite back a moan. When you stood up it felt heavier inside of you. You grabbed your bag and started walking out the door. The inner shifting kept you distracted. You were having trouble keeping your composure. 

By the time you got to school Karma was there waiting at the door for you. There were too many people around to say much other than a good morning greeting and you told him he can hold the wasabi. He looked around before setting his phone to camera and very slyly placed it under your skirt. Quickly snapping a picture before leaving. You frantically looked to see if anyone noticed but everyone was so wrapped up in their own conversations that they hardly noticed you at all. Aside from Rio who was hurriedly walking through the hall catching up to you.

"Hey y/n what's got you so flustered?" She asks.

'Oh it's nothing really."

"Nothing but Karma huh?" She nudges you winking and then precedes to class.

You sigh heavily when you walk in the classroom. You see Karma smirking up at you while discreetly showing you what is on his phone. He some how was able to get a perfect snapshot of your stuffed crotch. You blushed darker than the red rose sitting on Bitch- sensei's desk. Karma looked smug. You tried to ignore him and shifted uncomfortably in your seat. No matter what angle you positioned yourself in you could feel the toy inside press itself tightly against your walls. 

"Is something wrong?" Karma asks innocently mocking you.

You see him pull out a small remote and he taunted you with it. He grinned at you wickedly before turning on the lowest setting. You felt the low rumbling that he teased you with before shutting it off. It was silent to your relief. Maybe you would survive this but probably not.

School went on and you could never get used to the toy. Art class is next and you felt so much dread and excitement that your cunt twitched. The really bad thing was you knew from wearing no panties that your juices were running down your legs and soon it's going to be so much worse.

Karma took his place in art class. You reluctantly followed suit. As soon as you sat down he pressed the button and began your delicious torment. He didn't start you easy he began on medium setting that felt powerful enough. He kept his eyes on you watching you squeeze your thighs together as the vibrations inside you get stronger. It isn't long you feel your first orgasm approaching. You grip a pencil so tightly that it breaks in your hand as you cum in silence in front of the whole class. It may be the sexiest thing that Karma has ever seen.

"Are you ok y/n ? You looked dazed." Nagisa asks.

"Mmhmm. I I m fine." You stutter out as another orgasm approaches. 

Nagisa looks at Karma knowingly. That smirk says it all. He blushed a bit before returning his stare to you. He was fascinated and couldn't take his eyes off of you. He could clearly see your struggle with the intense pleasure between your thighs. He was unintentionally getting turned on. Karma was devious to put you through this in the middle of class sitting right between both of them. The devil smirks at the blue haired boy then silently mouths the words "Enjoying the show?" Of course he was. It was no secret to Karma that Nagisa also found you very attractive. He was too shy to ever admit that to you. Besides he was sort of dating Kayano.

After the third orgasm and more broken pencils. Karma can no longer be content just watching you. He turns off the egg and grabs your hand pulling you out of the classroom to the storage room where you had your first spanking from him.

He says nothing after locking the door. He turns on the vibrations again this time full speed and pushes you down on your knees before him. 

"You're doing so well pet that I think you earned a hot drink. Open wide. You can keep cumming while you suck me off."

He then slaps your tongue with his heavy cock. Before guiding it slowly into your mouth making you savor every last inch of him. His sweet hot taste was what you were craving. He plays with your hair as you start to move up and down sucking his thick rod. The vibrating egg kept you in nonstop orgasm after orgasm. You were beginning to lose your mind with pleasure. You did your best to control your volume of moaning but it was getting impossible. Karma was enjoying how the hot vibrations felt on his cock.

"That's it pet. Worship your Master's cock. Ohhh you have no idea what seeing you like this does to me. How many times did you cum in class? How many more times can you cum right now. Ohhhh fuck your mouth feels so good. Are you ready for your hot drink? Ooooh fuck yes here it comes. Mmmmm yes drink it all down like a good slut."

You obey as your still cumming squeezing hard when Karma fills your mouth with so much cum that you may fail to drink it all. Your tummy was so full but he kept cumming. If this had been in your cunt you were sure you would have been bred like a sow despite being on birth control. 

After he was sure you milked him of every last drop he gave you a break and turned off the vibrating egg. He lifted you up and placed you on the table spreading your legs he bit down on the small string and slowly pulled the egg out with his teeth. He then wasted no time licking your cunt clean. He made you suck the egg clean. Your pussy was so sensitive from cumming so many times that all you could do tense up and quiver at the feeling of his hot tongue licking up every trace of cum that you had. Including the insides of your thighs.

When he finished he kissed you. Letting you suck your taste off his tongue. 

"Now that was hot." Karma said after he broke from the passionate kiss.

You nodded in agreement. Still out of breath.

"I don't think I can make it through math class."

"Sure you can. There is an important quiz. If you ace it I'll buy you an ice cream."

You eye him skeptically. "Just ice cream huh?"

"Did you have something else in mind? My insatiable slut?" He grinned wickedly. "We can save that for later. I have plenty more toys and games to play."

You gulped and he laughed putting his arm around you after helping you off the table. "Come on pet let's go back to class."


	15. Chapter 15

Karma's POV:  
Friday is here and once again I find myself in this stinking pawn shop.

"Akabane -kun your merchandise is out back." Kohta explains.

"Great let's go check it out shall we?" I follow him outside to a large truck. He opens the back and I see 26 girls bound and gagged looking very scared. A few of them looked beaten.

"What the fuck happened there? These were supposed to be untouched." I pointed angrily.

"They tried to escape so they were punished. It shouldn't bring their value down. They can heal up nicely." Kohta said while smiling proud of himself. 

"Huh...You're right so I guess that means so can you." He looked at me confused before I punched him in the face so hard that I heard that satisfying crunch of his nose. "We will be in touch." I said before I shut the back of the truck.

Kohta screamed in pain nodding and scurried back into his store.I frowned at my gloved hand covered in his blood.

"We will meet you back at the house." I said to two of my father's men before getting into my car. They will drive the truck.

When we arrived I opened the back of the truck. Hearing the scared girls muffled gasps. They were so uncertain of their situation and it made me sick to my stomach to see them like this. This was the part of the job I hated. Seeing these poor girls this way. Even the sadist in me did not enjoy this. Nagisa gave me a knowing look when he saw the three beaten girls. He was here to assist me. 

"Hello ladies, my name is Karma and this is Nagisa. It's going to be ok now. We are here to help you. After we untie you, you may come with us to have something to eat. There is a bath house you may use to get cleaned up. If any of you need medical attention we can get that for you. You are safe now and free to go home after that if you choose. If you have nowhere to go then we will make arrangements. " I announce as I untie the stolen women.

"Are you ever going to tell y/n the truth?" Nagisa asked me while I was taking off my bloody gloves. 

"What? That I torture and kidnap for the greater good?" I scoff.

"You know it's more than that Karma. If it wasn't for you and your father making these trades, these girls would be sold off for sex and some would be harvested for their organs. This is a side of you that y/n does not know even exists."

"I know. I have thought about it but I feel like if she knows too much then she will be put in danger."

"Wouldn't she be in danger anyways by just being with you? I think she can protect herself better if she knows everything."

"That is such a classic argument. You're probably right Nagisa but how will she feel when she finds out that I kill people? Cut it any way you want to. Even if I don't pull the trigger myself. I'm still a killer. She may not accept that."

"She will accept you for who you are." 

"I hope you are right because I'd sure as hell hate to lose her. She is pretty damn special to me."

"She has to be special to put up with you. That's why you have to tell her."

I sigh. This is not gonna be easy. Maybe I should have her tied to my bed first so that when I tell her she cannot just get up and run out on me. That seems like a good plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Karma had invited you over for the evening to study for upcoming finals. But that resulted in your current predicament. You naked and tied to Karma's bed spread wide while the red head was between your legs enjoying his meal. He was relentless with that wicked tongue and those long fingers of his but every time you were close to cumming he would back off and do something less stimulating. It frustrated the hell out of you and he knew it. You were nearly in tears begging for him to push you over the edge instead of keeping you perfectly balanced on it. You were gagged so all you could do was whine your discontent. He chuckled.

"What's the matter darling? Do you need something?" He taunted.

Your whines turned into more begging for his attention but he ignored you while continuing his actions. 

"I'm actually getting bored of this. We have been at this for three hours now. As much as I love feasting on your sweet cunt and edging you. I think it's time for something new. Don't you?" 

He reaches in his drawer and pulls out a long dildo and pushes it in you.

"Here hold this for me. That should keep you occupied until I get back."

You're eyes go wide before he presses the button on the remote bringing the buzzing vibrations inside of you to life as you scream into the gag. 

"Don't you dare cum yet or else you know what will happen."

He walks out of the room for what felt like forever. You cried and struggled. You could no longer hold back.When he came back you begged him desperately. Karma removed the gag so that he could enjoy your begging him.

"Please Master let me cum. I can't hold it."

He chuckled and turned off the vibrator but left it in you and grabbed it thrusting in and out a few times before he pulls it out. 

"Cum on my tongue then." He said before licking your cunt and thrusting his tongue inside your hole. He could feel your walls squeeze around it before drinking the hot fluid gushing from you as you cum.

"Mmmmmm." He says as he licks his lips looking up at you. "Is that better my little slut?"

"Yes Master. Thank you." you answer panting

"No problem my little cum slut but I'm afraid im not done with you yet. Oh no, not by a longshot. This isn't going to be pleasant for you tonight. I know that you have been a very good pet and I rewarded you well just now but now it's time for my pleasure and tonight I want nothing more than to make you hurt for me." 

He crawled up your body and kissed your lips. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked you giving you a serious tone.

"Of course I do." 

"Do you love me?" He asked catching you offguard and there was no hint of a smirk nor a smile.

"Yes." You answered and then he kissed you with so much passion before gagging you again and this time he added a blind fold.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing your soft lips.

He untied your legs so that he could control the angle of your hips. You had no idea what you were in for. You expected him to fuck you roughly again but were surprised when you felt him push something very warm into your cunt. It felt like a hot water balloon. Then you felt something cold rubbed unto your asshole that made you squirm in alarm. No you weren't expecting that.

"Easy now love. I haven't taken you there yet and I am going to tonight." He says he gently pushes his finger inside.

You clinched involuntarily until he told you to relax. The feeling was burning and uncomfortable. You had never done this before. Aside from the occasional butt plug but you knew he had much more on his mind this time.

Karma was taking his time. He wouldn't add another finger until he was sure you adjusted to his first one. It took a few minutes and then he slowly added a second finger making you gasp in the darkness. He slowly worked you open, siscoring his fingers wider and adding more lubrication as he needed. When he thought you were ready enough to take him, he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. With long awaited anticipation he began pushing it against your tight entrance and leaned over to kiss your cheeks before slowly thrusting his way in.

You groaned loudly at the pain of the thickness of his cock. He was going slow but he wasn't pausing. He was pushing in painfully slow allowing you to tighten around him. He was groaning as loudly as you were.

"Oh y/n you're so fucking tight. This almost hurts me. I love it. Do you love feeling my rock hard cock stretching that tight little asshole of yours? Nod if you do."

You nodded to him. It hurt but you wanted it. You wanted to please your Master. Once you adjusted he began to move slowly thrusting himself in and out . You both moaned together. There was a tickle inside you that accompanied the stretching and the burning sensation. He kept up the slow pace for a few moments. You were adjusting to his body rather well and it was beginning to feel incredible.

"Now let's kick this up a notch. Shall we?" Karma randomly proposed.

All of the sudden you hear a pumping sound like an air pump. Before you realized what it was, you felt something expand inside your occupied cunt. He kept pumping the object and your cunt stretched wide feeling a large knot inside you keep growing. Karma kept thrusting into your ass while he was inflating the knotted dildo inside your cunt and kept it up until it was stretched to its limit. You never felt so full before and it hurt alot. You cried out when Karma began thrusting faster and faster.

"And now you're officially knotted my dear. It's too bad my cock can't actually do this but this is the next best thing huh? Isn't every girl's nasty fantasy to have a knotted cock stretching them wide like in those disgusting fanfictions?"

He says as he keeps pumping faster making you nearly bite your ball gag in half.

"Seeing your filthy cunt stuffed so full like this......fuck! I'm gonna cum and fill this tight little asshole so full of my hot seed."

He reaches down and grabs your hips thrusting into you like a wild man while all you can do is scream and cry into the gag. Hot tears are flowing down your cheeks long with the pile of drool down your chin and neck. You feel Karma's cock throb and you hear his groans as he cums filling your ass up as he promised. He reaches down pushing the knot further up into your cunt stretching it so much you swore it would tear open. At the same time he pushes down on your lower abdomen then suddenly you scream as the knot pops filling you cunt up with warm fluid gushing out and you cum harder than you ever have clinching onto your bonds and arching upwards violently thrashing around on the bed. It took awhile for you to come down from your intense sexual high.

You couldn't stop crying out and when it's over Karma removes himself carefully fascinated by his cum dripping from your gaping hole making a huge puddle underneath you. He removes your gag kissing you passionately before taking off your blindfold. Your wet eyes blink at him and adjust to the lights. He gives you a gentle smile wiping your tears and kissing your cheeks.  
He pulls the object out of your cunt and then finishes untying you.

Karma smiles handing you a bottle of water that was sitting on his night stand. He watched you greedily take gulps before he had to slow you down.

"Not so fast pet. You will make yourself sick." He warns you with concern.

After he knows you have had plenty he chugs a bit and then places it back on his nightstand. Karma takes his place laying next to you and pulls you to lay your head on his bare chest.

"I really love you y/n."

"I love you too Master." You say trying to catch your breath. 

"And that's why I have to tell you the truth." He says stroking your hair. 

You fell asleep on him exhausted from tonight's session not hearing him. Karma was so impressed by your stamina but you definitely had enough. He pushed you to your very limit and he looked forward to doing it again and again. Being with Karma was the sexual equivalent of extreme sports.


	17. Chapter 17

You woke up very sore and laying in Karma's arms. He was grinning at you wide awake. You smile back. 

"What time is it?" You asked him yawning.

"7 am." He answers before giving you a light peck to your lips.

"Oh shoot. I didn't mean to stay the night. What if your parents came back and saw us here in bed together?"

He chuckles "Trust me they wouldn't even question it after all it would be obvious to them what we were doing and there would be no need to ask."

"Not even a lecture about condoms huh?"

Karma shrugs.

"Nah they would probably be thrilled of the possibility of another heir to the family legacy."

"Hmmm I'll have to safeguard my birth control knowing this. Still I didn't mean to fall asleep all night."

"Don't you like waking up next to your beautiful perfect Master?" He pouted playfully..."besides what makes you think I would let you leave my bed?"

"Are you kidnapping me?" 

"Maybe but Im doing it backwards because you already have that Stockholm syndrome sweetheart." He winks and you hit him playfully. "I should really just keep you tied down to my bed and make you my live in slave. Maybe a cage is a better idea. If that were the case none of your naughty holes would ever be left empty. I'd keep you stuffed 24/7. Whether it be with my cock or toys...maybe even other things."

"Other things? Dare I ask?" 

"Hmmm well I can't very well give away all my tricks but I am working on a new game for you. We are going to play it soon."

"Your creativity knows no bounds."

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea. What you have experienced so far is only a small taste of the life I have planned for us." He smirks evily.

"Are we still talking about sex?"

He laughs and climbs on top of you without a word and kisses you grinding his errection against you. 

"Should I fuck you now?" He asks softly into your ear while continuing to grind against you. "It would be so easy to slide my cock inside of you right now and have you cumming a few more times but it's too bad you want to leave this bed." He chuckles and pulls away leaving you panting.

"You fucking tease." 

He laughs and then reaches in his night stand drawer and pulls out a toy and hands it to you.

"I have a challenge for you. Put this temporary replacement inside of you and keep it held in for two days. I want you to always be aware of your dripping cunt. You may wear panties and you may change them as often as you need but you must not remove this toy under any circumstances. I will be randomly checking your compliance through texts and live video chats in which you will show me immediately your stuffed hole. ....oh and another thing..you're not allowed to cum. "

You paled. "Anything else?"

Karma smirked. "I'm glad you asked pet. I also have these." 

He shows you a pair of sinister looking nipple clamps. 

"Oh no."

"Oh yes baby. You are going to wear these as tightly as you can stand it for one hour every day. I want your nipples nice and sensitive for our game."

"Have you been watching sadistic porn again?"

An evil grin spreads across his face that chills you to the bone.

"That's a yes. Well at least we have some time off from school but it's still going to be a challenge but I accept it."

"Good I knew you would. You know it will make your master very happy and you want that more than anything. If you succeed then I will reward you of course."

"What's the reward?" You inquire.

"Oh you will see pet and trust me you will love it. " 

"And the game?"

"Not so pleasant for you. Let's just say we will be playing punishment games. My goal is turn you into a real pain slut. I already have you craving my cock but now I want you to crave my whip and other fun things. That's all I'll tell you for now and I can tell just from that expression on your beautiful face right now that the idea is making you hot and your body is ready for exploring more extreme things." He suggested.

Karma laughs when he realizes he left you speechless. He is actually quite good at that.

"Oh my."

An hour later you were headed home stuffed with a toy deep in your cunt that Karma pushed inside you. Walking was already making you moan and you remember his words. You are not allowed to cum for two days. This will be tougher than expected. So it begins. You sigh once you enter your house. Your parents are there sorting out bills or something on the table not even paying attention to you. 

As you walk up the stair to get to your room, you feel the toy shift inside with each step. You really wish Karma fucked you senseless again before your left but he only teased you. You felt so horny and frustrated you had no idea how you would survive until the next hard fucking he gives you. For that you can't wait. You'd give anything to have his cock right now. You really are his slave.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little night time chat with your favorite sadist.

Night time came. The whole day was a challenge. Every small movement shifted the toy inside of you and forced you to bite back a moan. Even holding still doesn't help because you can still feel your walls hugging it. To top it all off you're not allowed to cum and it's already driving you mad. This is what you get for dating a sadist. Not only that but a brilliant and mischievous mastermind who truly gets off watching you suffer. You decide to attempt to sleep it off. Of course the devious crimson head had other ideas.....

His face pops up on your phone requesting video chat. 

Crimson Assassin: Hello my beautiful angel. How are you feeling about now. More than a little stuffed? (He laughs)

You: laugh it up you sadistic asshole.

Crimson Assassin: Aww what's with the attitude my dear? I thought you loved pleasing your Master.. I think you just bought yourself a punishment. Grab your nipple clamps and strip off all of your clothes. I don't want a single stitch left on you and lay on top of your sheets with your legs spread so that I can see you. I want to see that toy nestled nice and snug in the pink hole of yours. 

You follow his instructions. 

You: Will you get naked too? Please.

Crimson Assassin: Silly girl you have to earn that. I want you to ache for me like you never have before. Put those nipple clamps on tight to the point almost pain. Mmm good... Now for your real punishment for calling me an asshole. Lick your finger and circle that clit until you're on the very edge before cumming and stop. Remember if you cum you will lose this game and have a very harsh punishment involving wasabi. 

You do as he says rubbing your clit until you are so close to cumming but then force yourself to stop. 

Crimson Assassin: Good keep edging yourself 5 more times. This time I want you to fuck the toy inside of you grab it and move it in and out of your cunt until you are ready to cum and then stop. Bad girls don't get to cum. And if I were there right now I'd beat your ass red and fuck it raw. 

You: Please Master let me cum this is torture. Ahhhh it feels so good I need to cum!

Crimson Assassin: Nope not this time. You need to learn a lesson of respect. Now tighten those nipple clamps to the point of pain. Remember don't you dare fucking cum! ( He takes out his cock and strokes it while watching you) mmmm this time I will be cumming alone. I was planning to let you have one orgasm tonight but after that asshole remark...you lost that privilege. Now fuck yourself harder and keep edging yourself. Tighten those clamps again. I want your nipples feeling like they are on fire for the rest of the night. 

You: ahhhh god I need to cum so badly! Please I'll do anything! 

Crimson Assassin: (laughs while continuing to stroke his cock.) Mmmm look at all the precum. Don't you wish you were here to taste it. I'd certainly give you a lot to drink right now. How do feel baby? Are you needing a good fucking? Oh I know you are. Why don't you just stop being a selfish little whore and enjoy watching me cum. Imagine it anywhere you like. You ready for it baby? Don't you dare lose it my pet. Fuck it feels so good doesn't it. (Groans loudly while hot cum spills over his fist.)

You bite down on your lip fighting back cumming with him. Hearing his heavy pants and groans while watching how beautiful he is while he cums nearly made you lose this game. 

Karma finally regains his composure while you whimper as you keep yourself unsatisfied.

Crimson Assassin: Well then I think that should be enough pain for tonight so you may take off the clamps of course the toy still stays. It might be a little messier now so be sure to shove it in much deeper to keep it in place. 

You take off the tight clamps that have been murdering your poor nipples but as soon as you take them off instead of relief you feel agony.

Crimson Assassin: (laughs) That's the best isn't it. When that blood rushes to your nipples making them feel that extra burn? If I were there I'd bite those sensitive little buds for extra pain. Then I might have let you cum but not tonight. I am denying you your orgasm tonight. But when you can't stand it anymore. You do have permission to edge yourself as much as you want to. (He chuckles) but you better not cum. Your next orgasm will be given by me in person whenever I choose because I'm such an asshole. I love you. Good night my horny little pet. Sleep well. (He blows you a kiss and signs out)

You are so frustrated that you want to scream. You could cheat and cum and he probably wouldn't know by checking your cunt. The problem is you can't lie to him. He can see right through you. Maybe if you're lucky you can cum in your sleep tonight. You can't really control that. Surely he wouldn't punish you for that. Or would he? By the way... Your nipples do feel like they are on fire. It's gonna be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day you were awakened by a certain red haired demon's desired ringtone. "Master of Puppets."

"Hello." You say groggily.

"Y/n! Don't tell me you are sleeping! It's a beautiful day! The sun is shinning, the flowers are blooming and the birds are singing. It is the perfect day to go for a hike. Don't you think?" He chuckled deviously.

"Ugh you can't be serious! I didn't even get any rest because of...well you know why."

"Awww are you still frustrated? Do you need me to take care of that for you. I will but you have to earn it first. That orgasm you so desperately crave comes with a price."

"Why are you so evil? Were you born this way? Are you truly the son of Satan? What is your deal?'"

"Do you want it? How does it feel right now? Take a picture of your spread legs I want to see our friend still cozy inside of you." Karma orders ignoring your question.

You do as he asked and uploaded the degrading picture. 

"Happy now?" 

"Very much. But it appears that you are not. Could it be that you crave something that you are not getting? It's a beautiful sight you know?" He snickered.

"What do you want me to beg for you?"

"Well you can do that sure but you know that I will just deny your release until you give in to my offer. Come on it will be fun. I have chosen the perfect place."

"Fine give me enough time to get dressed and eat something first ok?" You ask.

"Of course my darling. Just remember the rules. I will be by to pick you up in 2 hours. I love you. Bye."

He hangs up before you have a chance to respond. 

As you stretch in bed you pull back quickly stopping a charlie horse from happening. Yes those suck. Next you slowly rise from your bed feeling the toy shift inside making you bite back a moan. Your cunt is uncomfortably drenched. You doubt that cleaning yourself up would do much good as long as Karma's "friend" is in place there wouldn't really be a point. You would stay a mess. That is what he counted on.

Exactly two hours later you hear the door bell....

And there he stood looking like a crimson headed god. Wearing a white short sleeve button down shirt with his clavicle exposed. He was also wearing tan hiking shorts and sandals. His gorgeous red mane blowing in the breeze. 

"You're certainly punctual." You noted shaking yourself out of the trance that staring at him put you in.

"Only for you baby." He smirks as he leans in to give you a quick kiss. 

"Do I need to bring anything?" 

"Just that hot body and the little traveler you are carrying inside." He winked and you blushed as he grabbed your hand and pulled you out the door and led you to his expensive car. 

He held your hand as he drove you to his chosen destination. The windows were down and you smiled at each other as the wind blew through your hair and his. He had the stereo on playing "The Forest " by The Cure. You had never felt happier in your life. It was a moment when you were in awe of him singing along to the song. Karma's smile and mood was so genuine. He was so happy to be with you. You giggled in joy when he kept singing to you. After that you both sang "How Soon is Now?" by The Smiths. You found out that you and Karma could harmonize well together.

Soon you reached your destination and Karma parked the car and raised your hand to his warm lips kissing your knuckles. You exited the car.

"Are you ready my love?" 

You looked at the hiking trail and gulped. It had many steep hills to climb. It would be quite a work out. Your jaw fell open as Karma was thrilled by your reaction. 

"This is a place I use for my endurance training. It is pretty much a secret. Barely anyone ever shows up here. So we will more than likely not be disturbed from any activities we may want to explore here."

"You never stop challenging me."

"I told you baby. I'm not easy to please but your reward will be all the more sweet. I promise you. Oh and you won't be needing that shirt or that bra."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry if anyone shows up then I can always intimidate them to keep quiet. I never leave home without my special bag ...speaking of which..."

He reaches into his back and pulls out nipple clamps attached to a leash.

" I know what you are thinking....don't worry. It's only for the first hour. The rest of the time will be a normal leash. I can't have you wandering off and getting lost on me." 

You struggle to keep from rolling your eyes. You really don't want to give Karma a reason to punish you today. This will be hard enough as it is. You nod submitting to him without argument as you peel off your shirt.

"Good girl. Don't worry I will not make them too tight this time. Just enough for a slight pinch."

You gasp as he clamps your nipples down then attaches the leash the connects them both. He takes the leash in his hand. 

"How is that? What happens when I tug here?"  
He asks as he pulls on the leash. Causing you to moan loudly. "Mmmm now that's my desired effect. Look you naughty girl already got my cock hard. Well you haven't earned that yet. Let's go shall we?" He asks leading you down the path. 

Your Master has once again placed you in an uncomfortable situation . Humiliated, exposed and horny as fuck. Will you survive his cruelty?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters in one day? Why yes....

Karma jogged up the first hill like it was nothing tugging you along painfully by your clamped tits.

"Please Master slow down. I can't keep up with this pace."

"Very well then my pet. I will slow down for you. That's why I have the leash or else you would still be down the hill." He joked.

As you hiked upwards you felt the toy inside you stroke and stretch your insides more. You moan and Karma notices.

"Ah is our little friend making you feel good?"

"It's not that little."

"Ah yes but nothing compared to my cock. Just about 7 more steep hills to go and then I will reward you as I promised."

"Oh god."

"Try not to cum now or I'll have to punish you."

Just walking straight was enough but the combination of every sensation right now including the pain and humiliation was driving you insane with need. If you could attack Karma you would strip him so fast and impale youself on his cock to get relief. The thoughts made your almost cum but you can't. After the 5th hill you couldn't take it anymore.

"Karma stop I cant . I'll cum if you don't stop for a minute. It's just too much." 

"Fine I can see you are at your limit. Strip off the rest of your clothes. We are far enough that no one will see."

You do it without hesitation. When you are done he leads you to rail.

"Spread your legs and lean down grabbing that. I am not going easy on you. This is going to be quite rough."

He smacks your ass hard relishing in the loud sound it made. Your sore tits shake. He still has the leash. 

"Wow pet you're quite a mess back here." He pulls out the dildo that has been living inside of you for 2 days. "Suck it." He demands as he shoves it past your lips. 

As you do you feel so naughty performing such a lewd act like this out in the open sky. Tasting yourself as you finish licking it clean. Karma strokes your cheek watching you finish.

"That's a good girl. Now tell me how much you want your Master's cock."

"At this point I'd die for it Master please fuck me."

"Aww how could I say no to such devotion? Very well then. Brace yourself."

With that he wasted no time shoving his cock in you making you cry out. Karma's cock was much thicker and longer then that toy. It was another shock to your system. He grabbed your hips and slammed into you giving you that rough dicking that you begged for. It felt like it had been years since you felt this good. You never wanted him to stop.

"Are you liking this slut? Did you miss this? You can't go a single day without this cock can you? " he chimed as he forced it in harder.

"Ahhhhh fuck!!!! Please let me cum Master!"

"Not yet you filthy whore. When the clamps come off you can cum and not a second sooner."

Your tits shake as he keeps fucking into you like a rabid animal. His grunts and pants are so sexy.

"Mm mm fuck I love this fuck hole of mine so much. So tight...so fucking sexy. Are you ready for the finale baby?'"

"Oh god yes please!"

Without warning he grabs the leash with less slack and yanks the clamps off in one harsh tug. You scream out in shock and pain as you cum screaming his name not giving a shit who heard you. Your orgasm is intense. The sudden pain triggered your body to go into pleasurable convulsions. It was effecting Karma too in a big way. 

"Mmmm fuck your cunt is clamping down on me like that....fuck yes! Keep it going. Squeeze it hard.....I have a truck load of cum to fill you up."

He leans over biting down on your neck as he shoots jet after hot jet of cum in your depths. You were sure he pushed it into your cervix. It felt deeper than ever. Did he just breed you like a mare? If you weren't on birth control he would have for sure knocked you up. This isn't the first time you had those thoughts. Karma likes it deep and he has the kind of cock that can go there.

After you both came down from your sex induced high. You held each other. You were still stark naked and dripping with his cum and he was fully clothed barely having a hair out of place but he was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed a bit. He looked like sin. You couldn't help yourself. You had to kiss him once before you dressed yourself. He smiled and laughed through the kiss.

"It take it that my pet is satisfied with her reward?" 

"As always Master." 

You kissed him again once more and then got dressed.

"Let's continue our hike shall we?" He suggested with a wide grin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop writing.....
> 
> Third chapter in less than 24 hours.
> 
> This might be a bit fluffy for my standards.
> 
> Karma's big confession..

After a couple of hours of actual enjoyable hiking Karma brings you to a crystal blue sparkling stream and you both sit down.

"Wow this place is amazing." You complimented.

"Aren't you glad you came out here with me?"

"Mmhmm it's perfect."

Karma chuckles a bit... "Ok kinks aside I actually brought you here for another reason."

"Oh what's that?"

"I have something serious to tell you but before I tell you. I want you to know that I never outright lied to you. I kept this from you for your safety and mine. But I want you to know because I love you and I need you to know the truth about me."

"Ok now you are scaring me Karma what is it?"

"The truth is my father is a powerful Yakuza leader and I am sort of his muscle. With that being said...we are not really your typical gangsters. We have a higher purpose that we execute in secret. You see my father was born into this life and instead of rejecting his power he decided to use it to make change. To put it simply we rescue kidnapped girls by buying them from human traffickers just to set them free. It may sound innocent and sweet but its far from a fairytale. We kill people. Yes they are bad but we still do it to protect our secret. Or because we cannot stomach how these young girls are treated."

"Have you killed using your own hands?"

"I have have come damn close but no. I usually beat them to a pulp and then let my Dad's henchmen handle the actual killing. When I get older then yeah I will kill if I need to. I have nothing holding me back. I'm an assassin remember?"

"With fake knives and bb guns." You remind him.

"True but don't think for a second that I can't handle a real weapon." 

"Does anyone else know this? "

"Just Nagisa. I trust him with my life. I suspect that Korosensei may know. He is no fool.... So now you know the truth. Do you still want to be with me? Because I can tell you right now I wouldn't blame you if you walked away. Though I'd be sad because y/n I am madly in love with you. It's selfish...the deeper this relationship goes the more in danger you will be." he says wiping his watering eye from emotions pouring out. 

You hug him tight. 

"I love you Karma. I have endured everything you have put me through. Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to handle this?"

"And if I become a killer?"

"You're already a killer. You said yourself. You're an assassin."

"Huh you're amazing you know that? I guess being around me really rubbed off on you."

You nudge him playfully.

"So that explains the blood on your clothes. It wasn't your blood was it?"

"No of course not. They rarely get a hit in now thanks to Karasuma's dodging technique that I learned. So you're really ok with this? "

"For me it just emphasizes how incredible you are."

"Aww feed my ego more baby." 

You smack him lightly on top of the head.

"I'm being serious. What you and your father do for those girls is amazing. They are lucky to have you save them."

"Yeah I guess." Karma blushes. "It helps that I have an amazing pet. One I wish that I could come home to every night."

"Are you saying you want to live together?"

"No I'm asking you to marry me silly girl...."

You laugh...

"Wait what???"

Karma chuckles and gets down on one knee before you taking your hand as your eyes widen.

"y/n I know we are both young but there is no one on this planet who I'd rather be with. I never want to lose you. I need you to be mine forever. The fact that you accept who I am and love me more for it further proves you are the girl for me. Nothing I would find later in the future would top what I feel for you.You are so perfectly imperfect and I adore that. You are the most beautiful inside and out. I am so crazy in love with you. I want to make you more than just my pet. I want you as my wife, my partner for life. I want to share many awesome adventures with you. I will give you everything you desire. All of the love in my heart. Every last ounce of it is yours. You are the love of my life. I want to marry you after graduation. Will you be mine forever?"

He shows you a gorgeous marquise cut diamond ring.

"Holy shit! I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes damn it." He laughs

"Yes damn it yes yes!!" You squealed jumping into his arms after he puts the ring on your finger. 

"I love you so fucking much y/n!" He kisses you hard. "I promise you a life of so much joy, pleasure, thrills and chills. You will never be left wanting for too long anyway. Well you know orgasm denial will still be a thing."

"And how about pegging? " you joke.

He shrugs...."Maybe on your birthday."

"Wait I wasn't serious. Are you?"

"I had plans to let you dominate me on occasion sure. I can be masochistic as well as a sadist. I like the idea actually. "

"Really? You're not just teasing me?"

"Well my dear fiancée you will just have to wait and see on your birthday won't you?" He winks.

You couldn't believe it. You were going to marry the man of your dreams soon. Karma was always so full of surprises. He never failed to keep you on your toes both figurativly and literally. God you loved this man, your future husband.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has hints of Kayano/Nagisa

Karma's POV:

"Oh hey Nagisa. I have a serious question for you."

"Sure Karma what is it?" He asks me curiously.

"Would you rather be a best man or a maid of honor? I know you would look hot in that dress." I teased him.

"Same old Karma..never giving up that joke. Don't you have better things to do than to insult me?" He asks annoyed but completely missing it.

"I think the point of this question flew right over your little blue head." I informed.

"Wait what are you trying to say Karma? Are you getting married?" 

Ding ding ding he finally gets it.

"It took you a lot longer to put that together than I expected Nagisa. I'm a bit disappointed." I say shaking my head.

"You're being serious right now? You proposed and she said yes? How did that come about?" He asked smiling. 

"I took her to our old hiking trail and told her everything. After she accepted the truth about my family, about me.... Well I had to make her mine forever. There is no other girl for me."

"You're right. She's the only one who would be your pet and play your twisted games. If she can survive that then you owe it to her to marry her. She earned you." 

"You would be surprised at how much she loves my twisted games. She is a tough cookie. We earned each other."

"That's great Karma you finally found happiness that doesn't involve torturing and humiliating thugs or me "

"Awww come on Nagisa you know I do it out of love. If I didn't tease you then you would think there was something wrong." 

"You're right and my answer is no I'm not wearing a dress to your wedding in fact after we graduate I'm cutting my hair. I already told mom."

"I think Kayano is gonna miss having something to pull." I tease him.

Nagisa goes red. "It's not like that with us. "

"Still haven't made the move huh? You both need to stop pretending you don't feel that way about each other. Hell..the whole class is annoyed by it."

"I just feel like I violated her when I kissed her. Plus I don't even know who she is anymore. Since then she has been acting really weird around me. I think she thinks I'm a pervert now."

"You're just making excuses now. Need I remind you that you saved her life with that kiss? You are the last person I ever thought would be so cowardly with this subject."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Life is not fair." I shrug "Just go for it already. If you don't I will intervene by kidnapping you both, lock you in a room with her and force you to admit the way you feel about each other. We can make a great game out it. My basement would the perfect game board."

"Are you serious Karma? Come on?"

"Oh I'm very serious Nagisa. If that's what it takes...I'll do it and I'll even film the whole thing for a live show for the class."

"You are a demon! It's not even your business!" He screeched.

"You're both my best pals. Your well being is my business. It's for your own good. Besides you can avoid all that if you do this on your own before....hmm... let's say... next Monday. I think that's a good round figure." I suggest.

Nagisa sighs in defeat. 

"Fine...I'll do it. Just keep away from us with your sadistic plans. You got that crazed look in your eyes again." Nagisa shivers

"Heh...You have no worries if you complete the task." I pat his head. "Here I'll get you started"

I walk over to Kayano dragging a reluctant Nagisa with me.

"Hey Kaede, Nagisa here has something he wants to say to you." I smirk while Nagisa freezes up blushing. Kayano looks on expectingly. "Well I'll leave you to it. I got a wedding to plan for......maybe we can make it a double wedding. " I chuckle winking at them both and leaving them both gaping.

This should be interesting I think as I return to my desk. 

"What are you up to now? You have that look." Y/N asks as she sits next to me placing her books on her desk.

"Just trying to push our OTP together is all." I tell her.

"Oh good luck with that. They are both almost as stubborn as you." She chuckles.

"Oh but I came up with a genius plan. I think it might actually work." I say exitedly.

"What's that? Dare I ask?" She asks wearily.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have more important things to focus on. Like how I'm gonna drag you to the storage room and have you worship my cock if you keep looking at me like that with those pouty lips."

"You horn dog." She rolls her eyes.

"Heh, yes I am baby." I say proudly as class starts.

She's right. I can't help but want her badly right now and I can tell from the way she squeezes her legs together under her desk that she wants me as much. Bitch-sensei isn't going to teach me anything about English that I don't already know and Y/n is American so no need for her to stay to learn her native langauge. Hmmm... Still no chance of getting out of here with Karasuma blocking the door. Why is he standing there like that? He is acting like a fucking bouncer here to protect Club Bitch. 

Y/n is starting to look bored. Hmmm ..I'll fix that. I pick up my phone scrolling through saved gifs. I smirk as I send her one amused by watching her jaw fall open. This one in particular had a standing woman strapped up with her legs spread being fucked with a fucking machine while her nipples were being zapped by electric clamps. That's something I'm definitely gonna try on y/n in the future after we get a house. I'm going to build her the perfect dungeon full of fun toys and contraptions. It will be a great Christmas gift for her and a birthday gift for me. ...Shit my cock is getting hard thinking about all of this. I'm going to need some relief soon. I feel my phone vibrate and see that she had texted me a picture. When I open it I am caught offguard. When did she even take this? Somehow during my thoughts y/n took a picture under her skirt. She is wearing no panties. Fuck such a naughty pet! That's it I'm fucking her hard after this damned class is over. I look over at her licking her lips while staring at me. 

" I'm gonna destroy that tight little cunt after class so you better be ready." I text her.

"I'm always ready." She texts back.

"Slide a finger in if you dare." I taunted her.

She smirks taking the challenge then makes a show of it by sucking off her juices. Fuck my fiancée is so fucking sexy I am losing my mind trying to think of ways to fuck her right here and now. How long would be suspended for making live porn ? Would it turn into an orgy? Well not with Karasuma standing there fuck Karma focus!

Finally class ends and I agressively lead her to the storage room. I can no longer hold back. I have been pushed to my limits with her teasing photograph. I hike up her skirt giving her no time to say anything before I shove my cock in her to punish that hot little cunt. I had to be sure to cover her mouth to muffle her cries. This fucking is not going to be gentle. 

"You have no fucking idea how crazy you make me. I was going to fuck you in front of everyone. I didn't give a fuck about consequences. " I tell her breathlessly as I drive my cock into her like a jackhammer not caring about anything but the raw passion between us.

I have to tighten my hand over her mouth as she gets louder. I make her cum twice before I decide to finish off in her mouth. She swallows my hot load like a good girl as she always does. Looking down at her so disheveled with lips swollen from sex makes me want more but we have to get back. I have realized that I am just as much of an insatiable slut as she is. I help her straighten herself up making ourselves presentable after a kiss. There's something about tasting our mixed cum on her tongue after sex. 

"Let's get back to class before Korosensei notices we are missing." I say brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. 

She smiles and it's the most gorgeous thing in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink overload. This is how your life with Karma will always be. Being engaged to a sadistic gangster is not easy.

Karma called you over to his house since his parents were going to be gone until tomorrow. He was getting bored and wanted to spend some quality play time with you.

"So my dear beautiful fiancé... I see how you're acting like such a bitch in heat for me today and it has inspired me. Why don't we play a game?"

"What do you have in mind Master?" You asked still plastering his neck with kisses and unbuttoning his shirt to gain more skin. You wanted him so badly.

"Well since you want to get me naked so badly...how about we rid you of those pesky clothes? ....Take them off." He says using his stern tone that makes your heart race. "I ordered some things for you that I am dying to try out."

You pull away from him to strip quickly as Karma reaches into his shopping bag and pulls out kitty ears, a collar with a bell on it, a pet dish with your name on it, and a butt plug that is a long tail. You look at the items in excitement. 

"Yes love we are playing Master and pet and you get to be my good little kitty. The rules are simple. You obey and you get rewarded. I have more surprises for you but you have to earn them. I expect you to act like a cat from this moment on until our game ends. That means the only sounds are meowing and purring. I won't tolerate hissing unless you want your Master to punish you. Now get down on your hands and knees and crawl over here. "

You do what he commands without hesitation. He lubes up the butt plug tail.

"Good Kitty, now turn around and show your Master that beautiful ass of yours."

After you obey him he slaps your ass hard making you flinch before spreading your cheeks and causing a groan from you while he is sliding your tail deep into place. He then has you turn around and puts on your ears. He also takes a marker to draw on your nose and long lines for whiskers across your cheeks. 

"Now for your collar." He buckles it into place.

"Oh seeing you like this really gets me hard but I can't give my Kitty her milk too soon. Hmmm...maybe we should go for a walk first. Would you like that Kitty?" He offers.

You answer him by meowing at him and rubbing your face against his leg in agreement. 

He attaches a leash to your collar. 

"I don't know. I feel like some things are missing. Let's see here.....oh I know... I can't have only a half stuffed kitty. "

He takes out a short but wide dildo and nipple clamps with bells attached to them. 

"Open wide pet." He orders.

He orders as he slides the fat dildo in your mouth to get it wet before placing it at the entrance to your cunt. He famously shoves it in quickly knowing how much you love that intense feeling.  
Next he clips on a ball gag making you drool excessively. Followed by the painful nipple clamps that drag your tits down with the heavy bells. He stands back admiring his work. He truly molded you into the perfect pet.

"You look beautiful pet. Because I love you so much. I will put pads on your knees since we are going outside. I don't want you to scrape them up. ............Perfect. Now we are ready to go for that walk."

He leads you carefully down the stairs chuckling hearing your groaning at the feeling the toys give as they shift with every motion. Karma is a sadistic genius. He really knows how to keep you balanced on the edge nearly constantly. An open cunt should always be stuffed with something is his twisted philosophy. And you'd be damned if it didn't make you love him more for it.

He decided to take you for a walk in his very large backyard. But you started to notice you were not alone. 

" Oh I forgot that the boys are cleaning the pool today. My bad...oh well. I guess they will have one hell of a show.....don't worry Kitty. Everyone who works here are patted down. No cameras or phones allowed but they can sure start some juicy rumors. I'd love having that kind of reputation of being a great pet owner and having such a gorgeous pet. I'm sure they are envious of me right now." He smirks.

You put your head down in utter shame for being exposed before strangers like this but it also made you whimper with extreme horniness.

" Awww don't worry kitty when we get back I'm going to give it to you rough just how you love it. For now though....let's enjoy our stroll."

He pranced around proudly with you on his leash. The bells attached to the clamps on your sore nipples got the men's attention. There was nowhere to hide and Karma wouldn't let you even if there were a place. There were a team of three tall guys staring at both of you with insane curiosity and probably lust.

After about ten long minutes walking around the yard on your hands and knees, Karma walked you both closer to the guys but not close enough to communicate. Just close enough for them to see you more clearly. He stops at a spot near a marble statue of what you assumed was of the goddess of harmony, Harmonia. 

He begins to undo your gag. As tempted as it was to break character to speak, you didn't .

"You have been such a good Kitty and I think this is the perfect time to give you a nice reward. Don't you?"

Oh god, what is he thinking? Surely he wouldn't. Not in front of all those guys. You thought. But soon Karma confirmed your suspicions. He had no shame and was far from shy.

"How about some nice hot milk for my Kitty?" He says as he unzips his pants wasting no time to place his hard cock on your lips. Demanding that you suck him off.

This has gotta be the filthiest you have ever felt sucking your Masters cock in front of people in this position. Karma simply didn't give a fuck who was watching you. If anything it turned him on knowing those men were probably hard as hell wanting something that he teased them with like dangling meat in front of a group of starving animals only to keep them tied back. Nope they are getting nothing but the show to take with them in their memories for a lifetime.

The men of course wouldn't take their eyes off of you as your tail swayed back and forth that they knew plunged in deep in your naked ass while you were ready to drink your Master's cum. 

Karma stopped feeding you his cock and quickly tied your leash to the statue to walk behind you. You felt him pull out the dildo that was in your cunt. He replaced it with two fingers.

"I changed my mind. I think my Kitty needs some meat..........Mmmmm my Kitty is sooo wet. Are you ready to be stuffed with this hard cock going so deep inside of you while those idiots watch? Shake your tits for me and let them hear those heavy bells. Mmmm yes....that's a good Kitty cat." 

He takes his fingers out and shoves his rock hard cock in which causes you to cry out loudly in unexpected pain and he laughs cruelty.

"I told you I had another surprise for you didn't I? Did you know that cats have barbed dicks? While you weren't looking I slipped on a special barbed cock ring that will not only keep me rock hard until I'm ready to fill up this pussy but it will also well.....let's just say it won't tear up your insides. I love you too much for that but you sure are feeling it aren't you my little pain slut?" 

He keeps thrusting as the spikes scrape against your walls and it hurts in a way you never felt before. The men were cheering watching you get brutally fucked. Karma was laughing maniacly as they walked closer to get a better look.

"You see this fellows? This how you punish a naughty horny little Kitty." He says as he yanks on your tail reminding you that you are double penetrated.

You cry and cry. Moaning, screaming and mewling. You could do nothing but take the harsh fucking that your Master delivers. The combined sensations are all too much and the nonstop chiming of the bells make the situation even worse. Almost like a dinner bell for the hungry wolves drooling near you.

"Sorry boys. She's all mine but I sincerely hope that you enjoy the show." Karma proudly gloated. "Tell your friends. I don't care but if anyone ever tries to touch her. I will chop off their head and throw it in the pool laughing while I make whoever is left alive to fetch it out and then reclean the entire blood filled pool. Got it?"

He continues thrusting as they back away a bit out of fear. They knew Karma and his father were Yakuza not to be fucked with. Still they watched every action you both made. They were not missing this live action porn that Karma gifted them with.

"That's it Kitty , you liking them spikes poking your insides like that? How about I fuck you deeper breaching your cervix to make you really feel it. I know you love it when I fill you full. Mmmmmm yes....I can feel your cunt clamp down on my cock. I'm not going to fill you up with my milk this time. A good Kitty should drink her milk. Don't you think boys?"

They nod and cheer in agreement. You're past being embarassed. You were getting off on them watching.

"I'm going to let her enjoy them spikes for a bit longer first. My little pain slut Kitty loves that. Don't you?" He asks yanking on your tail causing you to cry out more.

"Cum for me Kitty cat. Make it hurt. Really squeeze them spikes inside you.....yes that's right. Cum for your Master and then I will reward you with your hot milk."

You cum more and its painful especially when the blood rushes into your nipples to add to the intensity. Karma when deciding you had enough pulled his cock out of you and slipped off the cock ring. He took hold of your leash yanking you to where he wanted.

"It won't take long Kitty. Suck out that hot milk." He groaned as you sucked him off to completion.

"Ahhhhhhh don't swallow it yet. Hold it all in your mouth to savor it......yes milk it.....ahhhhh I'm cumming so much Kitty. More than a mouthful. Do you love it?" He groaned as he came spurt after spurt.

When he finished he pulled his cock out of your cum filled mouth.

"Now show our guests what a dirty little pain slut you are Kitty. Open your mouth and show them. Spread your legs and show off your dripping cunt full of your own cum and swallow mine all down like a good cum slut Kitty."

Humiliation is starting to come back but you follow his instructions. No doubt if you misbehaved he might threaten you with something much worse. Of course he would. Always the sadist. He takes your nipple clamps off.

"Ok the show is over boys. Back to work. My father expects this done tonight."

They all grin and wave walking away.

"Wait here love. " he goes quickly to the nearby pool cabana and brings you a huge towel that he wraps around you and pulls you to your feet hugging you to his warm body. He looks at you in concern and sincerity.

"Did I go too far?" He asks.

You look at him barely able to focus but gave him a reassuring no.

"I love you so much y/n. Let's go upstairs and let me give you a massage. You earned it. Then I'll let you rest on my bed while I go cook us something delicious. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." You smile at him answering in a hoarse voice.

"Oh I almost forgot.......your tail." He pulls on it slightly.

"It's ok until we get back to the room and I didn't get to try out my pet dish."

His eyes widen and he chuckles. "Don't worry you will get your chance next time. Come on I know you're insatiable but love you gotta be sore. I really went hard on you. I'm almost feeling guilty. I bet your pussy is very tender right now which is why you need lovings and cuddles."

"You always take such good care of me after our playtime."

"Of course I do. I am a great and caring Master but more than that I love you. You are my everything."

He kisses you leaving you breathless again. You soon walk back to his room lying on the bed while he very gently pampers and soothes every inch of your sore body with warm massage oils paying close attention to any discomfort you might feel. He knew he always turned you on with his aftercare but he denied you any more of his sex until after you rested and ate. He couldn't keep his hands off of your body. He massaged you for hours and then you finally convinced him to make gentle sweet love to you. Your insides were very tender but his slow inner strokes felt amazing to your sensitive walls. An internal massage of the best kind. Karma finally figured out that it was therapeutic to you and a necessary part of his care after an intense rough session. After you made love, he held you in his strong arms while watching Crunchyroll on the 75 inch flat screen mounted above the fireplace in his room.

The next morning you woke up next to a smiling Karma before hearing commotion downstairs. You started to panic but Karma chuckled and shook his head to calm you, brushing the lose hair out of your eyes.

"Let's go say hi. I think it's time to introduce you to your future Mom and Dad." He kisses the top of your head before making his way to get up from the bed. You wanted to pull him back into bed.

Meeting Karma's parents after spending such a wild night with him? Oh my....you were nervous.


	24. Chapter 24

Karma's POV:

When y/n was dressed and ready to go down with me to have breakfast with my parents, I opened my door and immediately sensed something was wrong. Normally I would catch a fragrant whiff of breakfast being cooked by the maids but I smelled nothing and it was far too quiet after hearing such loud noises from earlier. I had a sick feeling in my gut. I guided y/n back into my room and grabbed my gun. Her eyes widened and I shook my head placing my hand over her mouth before she freaks out. When I noticed her calm down I told her to stay there as I pulled out my phone to text Nagisa. I also noticed with my phone app that the security system had been breached. None of father's footmen were responding. Something was definitely going on. I headed quietly down the stairs after making sure that y/n was safe in my room. Once I got to the bottom staircase my suspicions were confirmed. There was blood all over the floor and a bleeding maid who had her throat sliced. She was still alive so I rushed to her to try to stop the bleeding. She kept crying.

"I'm so sorry Karma-kun. I couldn't stop them."

"Shhhh it's ok." I held her in my arms desperate to stop the blood but she was fading fast. I've seen enough die this way to know that there was nothing that could be done. Pops always told me that I'd eventually have to kill and I accepted that. But I never thought my first murder would be a mercy killing. I just couldn't handle seeing her suffer like this. Such a sweet soul who has been part of the staff since I was 5 years old. She practically helped raise me. She didn't deserve to die this way. So snapped her neck to end it quickly. I teared up holding her in my arms. There was nothing that could be done. It was either this or let her continue to choke on her own blood.

Shortly after I felt something pressed to the back of my head and heard the gun cock. I didn't have time to mourn. There would be time for that later. 

"Is that supposed to scare me? You know you better pull that trigger now because if you don't you know I am going to fucking kill you for this."

"The boss wants your father. Where is he?" The thug demanded.

"Do you know how many times I've had a gun against my skull in my lifetime? It kind of itches a bit but the fact remains the same. I'm not afraid to die and that's where you fail. You get nothing from someone as insane as me because I don't fucking care."

"Huh classic Akabane pretending to not care about anything. That may have worked before but now we know better. See we heard about your little girlfriend last night. "

"Hmm? Oh you mean Nagisa? Well you see I hate to spoil your fantasy but Nagisa is actually a guy. Heh...I know it's pretty unbelievable but it's true. He had me fooled for years thinking he was a girl then after I found out..well I just couldn't deny my attraction to him and accepted the fact that yours truly is gay. Im not ashamed you know...since he looks hot in a dress."

"Karma WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I heard Nagisa yell distracting the guy long enough for me to punch the guy in the throat and grab his gun. I tossed it to Nagisa and took out the one I had hidden behind the maid's body.

"Perfect timing dude." I give him a thumbs up.

Nagisa continued ranting as I see y/n coming down the stairs.

"Why the fuck you always gotta go there Karma?"

"Relax Nagisa. I only spoke truth. You are hot in a dress and besides I got the most natural reaction out of you to distract that meat head. .........Oh hello love can you do me a favor and bring me that rope over there on that table? I ask y/n who is standing there looking like she saw a horde of zombies headed towards her.

She snapped out of it and brought it to me.

"Thanks pet..... Nagisa help me get this guy down to the basement and keep on the lookout there may be more." I said after gently removing the maid Suzanne from my arms. I looked like I bathed in her blood. Mourn later. I have to protect my family.

I tied up the thug and Nagisa and I dragged him off to the basement while y/n followed us.

"Stay close babe." I instructed.

Once we got down into basement y/n gasped looking all the cells and torture devices. She must really think we are monsters now . Will she still love me after this? I don't have time to ponder it. She's my love she will stick with me. I have to know that . 

Nagisa and I shoved the burly guy into an empty cell. 

"What now Karma?" Nagisa asks.

I sigh and walk over to y/n and hold her close forgeting that I'm covered in blood. I just need her next to me now more than ever.

"We have to find my father." 

No time to mourn. I have to protect my family.


	25. Chapter 25

Karma's POV:

"You have an iron maiden!" Y/n points out staring at the room in disbelief.

"Yeah, Pops brought that back from one of his trips to France a few years ago but we haven't gotten a chance to use it yet."

"Yet?" Y/n's beautiful eyes widen.

"Well you know...owning something like that, we gotta try it out once right?" I shrug.

I try to lighten the mood a bit but y/n is shaking. I can tell that she is scared but she's not worried about herself. She is afraid for Nagisa and for me. I try to ease her worries.

"Don't worry love, things are going to be ok." I kiss the top of her head. "I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that."

I let go of her and walk over to the cell the thug is in and unlock the door. I toss the keys to Nagisa.

"Nagisa, take the keys and lock me in."

"Karma what are you doing?" Y/n asks in a panic.

"Trust me love.......Wake up you fucking moron!" I say kicking the tied up thug in the rib cage. 

I reach into my pocket and pull out my trusted wasabi and hot mustard. 

"You broke into my house, killed my favorite maid, threatened my fiancé and had my parents kidnapped. Now you give me one reason why I shouldn't flay you alive, bathe you in alcohol and set you on fire...because if you don't give me some answers right fucking now then that is exactly your fate. However, being the sadist that I am....I want to hear you scream and beg me for mercy right now."

I reach into my pocket pulling out nose hooks and placing them into the nostrils of the thug while securing it by tying it into his pony tail. I start laughing.

"So you still insist on keeping silent? Well that suits me just fine....I can draw out this little torture session for as long as we need. See you have two choices. 1. You keep silent and not answer any of my questions and I make your death a very slow one that will drag out for weeks...even months...possibly years if I decide to keep you as a pet thug purely for the enjoyment of practicing my many torture methods on. None of them are going to be enjoyable for you of course." I chuckle....."ah yes and choice 2...it's not as fun for me but it will be better for you. You answer my questions and I kill you quickly and gently. Now I know what you are thinking....why don't I let you go after you answer me.....well it's simple....."

I squeeze the wasabi into his left nostil making him scream.

"Ah music to my ears.....now what was I saying? Ah yes option 2..... Is not an option to live. You lost that right the second you stepped into my house. Either way you're going to die."

I squeeze hot mustard into his right nostril. 

"You look beautiful like this. Wanna see? Of course you do."

I grab my cell and snap a quick photo of him and show it to him.

"See look at those beautiful tears running down your face. It almost gets me..... excited. Are your sinuses clearing up?" I chuckle ......

"Alright enough playing around. Tell me where my father and mother are." 

The thug stays silent.

"I see you're determined to not play my game. Like it or not this is your fate. I'd feel sorry for you but after seeing what you did to Suzanne....I just don't view you as a human being. You're simply my new toy to break. Only this time....I have no intentions of fixing you unlike my other toys from the past.....so far we have flaming nostrils.....next will be flaming eye balls. Tell me where they are and save yourself from all this pain because I'm not stopping until I get answers. .....still nothing huh? "

I hold open the thugs eyelid and squeeze the wasabi into his left eye chuckling as he screams but still keeps silent. 

"You're one tough cookie. I mean it I'm impressed."

"Karma.....I think you should take this. " Nagisa announces holding up his cell phone. I sigh pausing my activities to take it.

"Akabane, did you block my number again? We need to talk."

Of course it would be him to spoil my fun.

"Are you breaking up with me Strawberry? Huh and here I thought what we have is real."

"Can you be serious for once? We really need to talk."

"No time Strawberry....I'm kind of busy right now..big test to study for and all."

The guy is screaming making nice background noise for me to provide auditory proof that I'm busy.

"Oh you will make time for this. Tell me Akabane are your parents missing?"

I could visualize the arrogant bastard smirk on the other end. I paused.

"That got your attention. Now you listen well Akabane. The same organization that has them took my father as well. So the only logical thing to do here ...as much as it pains me to say it...."

"We need to work together I know you're not stupid Strawberry. So I trust this is not some fucking setup that you know will fail resulting in your death."

"When did you become so paranoid Akabane? I'm over what you did to me. This is not just some ridiculous revenge scheme I assure you. I only care about getting the old man back. That should be your only priority as well. So are you in or are you going to trust me to do this alone? " Asano asks irritated.

"Fine, I'm in....where are we meeting?"

After I got the details, I left the thug to suffer alone.

"Karma, do you really think we can trust him? He might be the one behind this." Nagisa says.

"Nah this feels legit. Asano knows not to fuck with me. He knows what I will do to him to retaliate if he does. He is too smart for that. So I feel like he is telling the truth. He hates me no doubt but he'd never go this far to prove a point. There is only one way to find out though." I say washing the wasabi off my hands and drying them off.

I walk over to y/n still stunned from the events. 

"What about him? What about Suzanne? We can't just leave like this." She says shaking.

I hold her close and stroke her back trying to comfort her. 

"I want you to go over to Koro-sensei's house where I know that you will be safe." 

"No I am staying with you. "

"Love it's dangerous. I don't know what we are going to be walking into..."

"I don't care. Life with you is going to be dangerous. I have accepted that. I'm not turning back now. Not after everything. I love you Karma and this is my life now too." Y/n pleads with me.

I hate this. I really do. Putting the love of my life in danger like this was never my plan.

"Fine...but you go with Nagisa since I am the bigger target. I trust him to keep you safe."

"Karma maybe we should tell Koro-sensei about this. He can help us." Nagisa suggests.

"If we do that then he will be exposed to Asano. We can't afford to take that risk...the octopus is not exactly a master of disguises.....however...I will talk to him. We can work something out. I just don't want to involve too many into this mess.... I'm going alone to meet Asano. We need to come up with a plan."

"I'll contact Ritsu at least in case we need to hack security." Nagisa informed.

"Good idea. We will probably need her assistance."

I hug y/n close to my body and caress her head.

"I love you pet and It's going to be alright. You will see." I attempted to calm her.

She takes a breath raising her head up from my chest.

"I know."

AN: Where will I go from here? Idk...I might attempt Asano's POV in the next chapter.


End file.
